Crazy
by LurveMeDraco
Summary: Draco is summoned to St. Mungo's to try to get his former rival to talk, and he decides to take a different approach. Will Harry open up to Draco, or will Draco open up to Harry? And could this opportunity make new feelings arise within the pair? EVENTUAL SWEET BOY LOVIN' AND NAUGHTY WORDS. Reviews are greatly appreciated:
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note: Hey, I'm back1 Sorry it took longer than expected to upload this, but at least you have something:) I would love reviews guys3_**

Draco looked at the folder on his desk in disbelief. Harry Potter was in St. Mungo's, and has been since a few weeks after the war ended. For those five years, Harry has been completely unresponsive to anyone who visited him. Not even the She-Weasel, whom Harry was dating back then, could bring him to reality. He was cognizant of his surroundings, the report said, he would eat and use the bathroom and go for walks, but he ignored people, and just stared at them until they would give up and leave.

The healers of St. Mungo's sent him this folder because they were trying to find anyone Harry might know who could help him. His mother has to go as well, but they must go separate like everyone else. Draco's appointment to see him was today, in precisely forty-five minutes. He did not feel like Harry deserved for Draco to dress up special for him just yet, because of the chance that Draco's visit does nothing to get the brunet to talk. So he sat, shuffling around with the file papers, rereading them over and over, until he had to leave.

He arrived five minutes before, so that he could get the safety check done and his wand confiscated for the duration of his time in Harry's room done and be on time to his appointment. Malfoys are never late, and Draco doesn't want to shirk that duty as the heir. As predicted, he walked into the hospital room of Harry James Potter at the exact time he was supposed to. The walls were white, as were the sheets, all the things in the bathroom, and much to Draco's dismay, Harry's outfit. The only thing different, was the mirror above the sink and the Gryffindor flag on the wall above the bed.

"No wonder why you won't talk," Draco muttered, "They've stuck you in here with hideously plain clothes and ridiculously under decorated room."

Harry turned around from his spot on the bed, looking straight at Draco with a sort of surprise on his face.

"Yes, Potter I am actually standing in the same room as you talking to you in a courteous manner," Draco said, with a sarcastically shocked tone to his voice.

Instead of being yelled at, Draco got silence. He walked over to the bed and sat down, looking Harry in the eyes as he looked back at Draco. They sat like this for a very long time, long enough that healers opened the door and told Draco that it wasn't working, and that he could leave.

"No, I'm not leaving. Not until he says something to me. It may take a long time, so just in case be prepared to send two meals to this room."Draco directed towards the healers, but still looking at Harry. "That's the problem here; you've provided him with the company of impatient Gryffindors, who leave when they can't stand the silence. I however, can wait patiently right here for weeks. I will not force him to speak, because it's his choice whether or not to talk to me. But he'll have to deal with my presence until he tells me to leave. And I doubt it'll be long before he can no longer tolerate me."

Something stirred in Harry's eyes, and Draco knew he was making a step in the right direction. If he actually got Potter to talk, he'd have a better chance of getting somewhere in the world, now that the Malfoy name holds almost no importance after Voldemort's defeat. Not to mention for gloating reasons.

Draco continued to study the small space, Harry on the bed watching with faint interest. The Slytherin grimaced as he walked the small area, making plans to have them decorate it better. He then made his way to examine the bathroom, which contained a mirrored medicine cabinet above the standing sink, toilet, and shower with a bath. There was a small rack next to the clean tub with a towel hanging on it, along with a hand towel on a holder beside the sink. It was very small, and Draco felt a pang of claustrophobia. He opened the cabinet to search the contents, finding a toothbrush and paste, hair brush, and unopened bars of soap. He closed the cabinet, content in looking at his reflection. He noted he would have to shave later, but doubted they would allow a weapon to be given to the blond without supervision.

He wondered if Potter had any paper, so he could make a list but it was not needed, as a healer came in with two trays of food. It looked disgusting of course, seeing as Draco was used to the finer foods and not 'mac n cheese'. Harry set his tray on the bed in front of him and Draco's was placed there as well, but there was definitely no room for the two of them.

"Excuse me, but I find this place inadequate. I'm lacking a bed, proper clothes, and a table to eat at. Malfoys do not dine on beds. The décor in here is also horrible and I ask you redecorate as such."Draco said, looking at his food in distaste. That problem would have to wait for later.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy but simply because you are 'visiting' here does not mean we cater to your wishes. I will get you a bed and clothing, but decoration in here is up to Mr. Potter, it's his room after all," The short witch replied, heading for the door.

"What about the table? You can't expect us to eat on bedroom furniture like animals!" Draco huffed, gesturing to the lone bed.

"Feel free to eat in the bathroom if you wish, then." With those parting words the Healer left, and Draco was steaming mad.

With a fury, Draco lifted his tray and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to balance his plate on his crossed legs. The tray was extremely hot though, and it fell on the floor as Draco stood to save his burning legs.

"Dammit all! What kind of hospital allows their food to get so hot it injures people?" Draco kicked the upturned tray as he stomped his way to the bathroom, slamming the door closed.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry waited for a long time for Draco to come out, but he thought nothing of it when he didn't. The fact that Malfoy still hasn't given up on him was surprise enough, if he would have immediately gotten over himself as well Harry would wonder who used the Imperious curse on the blond. Harry quietly ate; he didn't have a problem with the food they gave him, as it was more than he'd ever gotten at the Dursley's. When he finished, he picked up Draco's fallen plate and stacked it atop his, placing both on the floor next to the door. He stepped over the food still on the floor from Draco's mess and knocked quietly on the bathroom door.

"Go away, Potter. I wish to be alone right now, but if Healers come, don't let them in if they don't have painkillers and bandages. That fucking food burned the hell out of my leg," Draco replied, and Harry could hear splashing noises like someone was in the tub.

Harry sighed in defeat and sat cross legged on his bed, waiting for Healers to come in. They arrived shortly, some tending to the mess on the floor and others transfiguring a bed for Draco and putting fresh white clothes on top of the coverings.

One tall brown-haired witch turned to Harry. "Where's Malfoy anyway? Thought the princess would like to see his bedding is in order," Harry got up and knocked on the bathroom door once more.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone Potter. Don't knock again unless healers have come with proper medicine for the burn on my leg. And make it quick, this cold water is going to kill me if I stay in it much longer, or worse and it'll get room-temperature," Draco splashed around a bit more, and the Medi-witch conjured some gauze and burn cream.

"Mr. Malfoy, I have medicine for your leg. Get out of the bath and come out here so I can put some on your leg. How did you burn yourself anyway?" The woman asked through the door.

With some more splashing and some thumping noises, the blond emerged. "Your bloody food did this. Next time I'd make sure it got hotter, it didn't quite melt my skin off," He grumbled, half limping to the new bed.

Harry simply watched as the Medi-witch tended to Malfoy's leg. It was far less dramatic than the Slytherin played it to be, and it only needed a thin layer of cream to cover the patch of angry red skin. Harry was very much interested in Healing and liked being at the hospital, even if he was the patient. After the war, Harry had no interest in becoming an Auror, having seen what damage fighting did firsthand. He's heard the Healers talk about their theories on why Harry wasn't talking, whether it is because he couldn't cope with finally defeating Voldemort, or because the losses he has suffered silenced him. He knew the real reason though, and their hypotheses were far from the truth.

When the brunette woman finished, she turned to Harry with a smile on her face. "He's all patched. Made it seem worse than it was he did, but if you need anything dearie let me know."

After all the healers had left, Draco lay on his bed with an arm covering his eyes. Harry sat cross-legged on his own bed, watching the blonde's chest rise and fall with each breath. He wondered why Malfoy even wanted to be here, and even wondered why they let him in. Harry still kept up on current events, Hermione brought him a week's worth of Daily Prophets when the Weasley's would visit on Saturdays, and they still talked about rounding up Death Eaters and how despite being proven innocent, the Malfoy heir would be next to get thrown in Azkaban. He wondered what it would be like in two days when Saturday rolled around, the room would be filled with Weasleys and Draco would be here as well, if he stayed that long. Malfoy seemed like he needed to speak, his Aristocratic self seemed to require the presence of small talk at least. But still he lied there, silent as Harry, content with the sound of their breathing.

"You know Potter, I'm doing this for me just as much as I am for you," Draco finally spoke. "When they sent me your file, about how you were locked up here, I thought about doing this so I could escape myself. I knew you wouldn't and probably won't say anything, so I came here so I could get away from my life and just pretend to be someone else. I'm nothing, and here I'm content with being nothing."

These words shocked Harry, not because of the content of them, but because Malfoy was actually saying something to him that revealed the blonde's feelings. Never in all his years has Draco purposefully expressed emotion around Harry, and the loneliness Draco admitted to feeling was a shock.

"Nothing to say to that, huh Potter? I figured, which is why I'm certain I've made the right choice in coming here instead of Apparating off to a secluded location where nobody knows where I am. '_Draco Malfoy Death Eater Scum: Being a Good Samaritan?'_ sounds loads better than '_Draco Malfoy Death Eater Scum: Doing more invisible evil?'_ don't you think?" Draco laughed at his pathetic life, and Harry inwardly questioned the blonde's sanity.

After revealing his secret, Draco stayed silent. A few minutes and sleep took him, his breathing evening out and deepening. The blonde's dreams were full of faces, all the people he once knew and images of his father rotting in a cell in Azkaban. After the war these dreams came frequently, but he no longer woke in the middle of the night with tears soaking his pillow.

Harry however had a much harder time getting to sleep. Often he would stay up late and write letters, as his Healers would recommend, to all of the people he felt he needed to talk to. Under his bed was a shoebox full of letters to Dumbledore, Sirius, his parents, and even to Voldemort and the Dursleys. The healers thought this would be a sort of therapy to get him to voice his feelings, but Harry thought of it more as a way to feel closer to them. He'd even written a letter to the sleeping Malfoy, but it was hidden under his mattress. Harry often reread the letters in his shoebox, but he wanted to leave the Slytherin's letter alone. In the morning he thought he should give it to Malfoy, but was a little leery at the idea.

He instead just lay in bed, staring at the all too familiar ceiling. The little pattern of the tiles started to form little pictures in Harry's mind, and he briefly wondered if being here made him begin to lose his sanity. He smiled at the thought, because that would give him a legitimate reason to be here. Slowly he began to drift off to sleep, and with one last look to Draco, Harry fell into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note: Thank you so much guys! I appreciate all the favorites and story alerts and the review As long as you like it I'll be sure to update faster:)_**

Draco woke with a minor ache in his back, silently cursing the sub-standard bed he was forced to sleep on. Honestly, he would rather just seclude himself and Potter off in his comfortable home and maybe people would leave him alone. He quickly squashed that idea, not wanting the silent Gryffindor to be in his home, and he would just have to get used to sleeping on the rock they called a bed. He missed the plush feel of his own mattress, and the quality of food his house-elves prepared. He even missed his mother but decided not to dwell too much on her. He silently got off of the bed, as to not wake the sleeping lion in the bed next to him, and went to take a piss.

Harry awoke to the sound of someone, Draco, peeing as loud as possible. He turned over, putting his pillow over his head to muffle the sound. The thin cotton-filled thing did little to cut the peeing out, and with an irritated sigh, he rolled out of bed, forgetting his glasses. Just as he was about to knock angrily on the door, Draco stepped out and they awkwardly bumped into each other.

"Watch where you're going Potter, you seem to need those glasses more than you think," Draco brushed him lightly aside. "How can you stand to _sleep_ on those dreaded things they call a bed? It's like they want to permanently injure you so you can stay in here forever. Not to mention the so-called 'food'."

Harry just shook his head and grabbed his glasses before taking his turn in the bathroom. He peed, quietly, and started up the shower. He grabbed his towel and a bar of soap and jumped in the tub, the warm water of the shower relaxing his tense muscles.

Draco sat in the room awkwardly, looking around the room. He saw something sticking slightly out from underneath Harry's bed, and he went over to grab it. It looked like a shoebox, and with some shaking, Draco could tell there definitely wasn't any shoes in it. He gently opened the lid, and it revealed tons of folded papers. The blond grabbed one and opened it, reading what was inside.

_Dear Dursleys,_

_It's a good thing I'm not actually sending this letter, I feel like one look from Uncle Vernon and it would be burned immediately. But the Healers told me to write to everyone, and I thought of you next. Originally, I was going to write three separate letters, but you all seem so close it would feel wrong to not write to you as a family. To be honest with you, I never thought you showed me any kindness as a child. You constantly told me you did, and that I was ungrateful, and now I realize you were right. You never had to take me in when I arrived on your porch, but you did. You didn't have to give me shelter, or food, but you did. Granted it was never much food, but you didn't have to feed me and you were just exercising your right. When I started school, you didn't have to allow me to comeback at the end of the year, but you did. Although you still wouldn't accept me, you should know the old Harry Potter is dead. The new me, however, is still a wizard, and I knew you wouldn't approve. It seems silly, but sometimes I feel like I need to make you proud of me. But being in a mental ward of a hospital probably isn't doing the job. I want you to know I don't hate you, and that I'm sorry for having to put up with me for most of my life. I'm sorry you had to leave your home because of me, but I wanted you to be safe._

_With love,_

_Harry._

Draco shuffled through the box, reading more letters until he heard the water in the bathroom stop. He quickly stuffed the letter he was reading in there and slid the box back under the bed, laying down on the cold tile floor and stretching, trying to look like he was attempting to crack his back. As Harry emerged, clad in only a towel around his waist, he looked at Draco questioningly.

"What Potter? I'm trying to undo the damage done to my spine. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to use up the remainder of the hot water and take a bath," Draco got up and grabbed some clothes, not wanting to have to get dressed in front of the brunet, and went into the bathroom without another word.

Harry soundlessly dressed himself, tossing his towel and dirty clothes by the door. He took his letter to Draco out from under his bed, flipping it around in his hand and contemplating whether or not he should actually give it to him or not. He decided not yet, and put it in the shoebox with the others. While Draco was still in the bathroom, healers came with breakfast for the both of them.

"Did you sleep well, Harry dear? I brought you some oatmeal and yogurt. I'll get the princess," The healer said, placing the two trays of food down and walking over to the bathroom door. "Mr. Malfoy, breakfast is waiting."

She waited for a response, and eventually the blond emerged, looking in disgust at the white clothes he had to wear. "You couldn't give me _real _clothing to wear? And I'm sure that you and I have different perceptions of the word food."

"You could always leave you know," the woman said. "No one is forcing you to be here, and I'm sure your patience will wear out soon, especially with the Weasleys coming over to visit Harry tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's note: Surprise, the Weasley's aren't in this chapter! But they are in the next I promise. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to give you guys something new to read. I greatly appreciate you guys and I hope you continue reviewing and stuff:)_**

The rest of the afternoon was practically uneventful. Harry took Draco for a walk in the gardens of the hospital, making him look at all his favorite flowers and greenery, and they were allowed to eat lunch there, eating peanut butter and jam sandwiches on the benches. Surprisingly, Draco kept his snide comments to himself. When they returned, Harry took a short nap, and Draco took that opportunity to read more of Harry's letters.

He read one to Voldemort and to his Godfather Snape, and then Draco found one addressed to himself. He thought his time to read it was limited, so he put the box back and took the letter into the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Draco,_

_I am sorry for how I've acted to you in school. Sometimes when I think about my past I remember how I denied my friendship to you, and all the times after and I was absolutely terrible to you. I hate the way I acted, and I wish I had a time turner so I could take it all back. I also remember the time I saw you crying in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I still have nightmares about how you looked when I cast that hex at you. I didn't know what it would do; I got it from my potions book, which had shortcuts and stuff about doing potions in class. It just said to use it on your enemies, but not what it would do to them. I would take it back if I could, all of it. I reflect on how I've treated people in the past, and your name comes up the most because I've been the worst to you. I feel like the only way I can stop hurting people is to stop talking altogether. I wish I could just be your friend…_

_Harry._

Draco was full of emotion after reading Harry's letter to him. He felt sympathetic because the Slytherin knew what it was like to not want to hurt anyone and to make people happy, but he was angry that the answer was so simple. He could faintly hear Harry waking up through the bathroom door, and he decided to hold in his feelings and pretend like nothing happened. He had a plan to use this information, but knew the best time to gain a reaction was to do it when the Weasels were visiting tomorrow. For now, Draco folded up the paper and put it in the back of his pants to hide it from Harry.

Harry yawned and sat up in bed, putting on his glasses. He briefly wondered where the blond had gone, but as his eyes focused he saw him leaving the bathroom. "Good morning, Potter. Or afternoon. Or night. You can't really be sure in here. You know, they should give you a clock to hang up on the wall, or at least a watch—"

Draco was cut off by a black haired healer opening the door, two trays of dinner in hand. The healer set the trays down on Harry's bed and also handed the brunet some blank paper, which Draco assumed was for more letters.

"Excuse me, but can we put a clock or something in here? It's a wonder that Harry's not insane." Draco asked, moving his food to his bed.

"Getting tired of being in here already Malfoy? You know we aren't going to give you special treatment," the medi-wizard replied.

"No actually, I want it to tell the time. I must be mad if I want a clock for its proper function. Harry probably would like one as well. Wouldn't you Harry?" Draco looked at Harry, and smiled in satisfaction at the Golden boy's nod.

"Fine. You can have a clock in here," The healer pulled out his wand and transfigured a clock on the wall, just above the door and left the room.

"As hot as the medi-wizards are, they are pretty irritating," Draco remarked, looking in a sort of disgust at what the hospital calls 'meatloaf'.

Draco's remark surprised Harry. The brunet always thought of him as straight, but his comment made Harry think otherwise. Harry brushed the thought aside and the two ate quickly, Draco matching Harry's silence and the snake took their finished trays over to the door. He was aware he could leave the room at any time, but he still felt like a caged animal and sympathized with Harry for a moment. He looked up at the clock, and wondered why they were fed so late, as it was near nine o'clock.

Harry yawned again and Draco decided he needed as much sleep as he could get if he was forced to be around a band of Weasels in the morning. Draco groomed himself with the hair brush he was given and brushed his teeth, climbing into his bed and attempting to get comfortable. He had the feeling tomorrow would be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note: a longer update for all of you! You guys have been so great it's so crazy to me! You really make this more fun for me and I appreciate each one of you**_

Harry yawned and sat up in bed, putting on his glasses. He briefly wondered where the blond had gone, but as his eyes focused he saw him leaving the bathroom. "Good morning, Potter. Or afternoon. Or night. You can't really be sure in here. You know, they should give you a clock to hang up on the wall, or at least a watch—"

Draco was cut off by a black haired healer opening the door, two trays of dinner in hand. The healer set the trays down on Harry's bed and also handed the brunet some blank paper, which Draco assumed was for more letters.

"Excuse me, but can we put a clock or something in here? It's a wonder that Harry's not insane." Draco asked, moving his food to his bed.

"Getting tired of being in here already Malfoy? You know we aren't going to give you special treatment," the medi-wizard replied.

"No actually, I want it to tell the time. I must be mad if I want a clock for its proper function. Harry probably would like one as well. Wouldn't you Harry?" Draco looked at Harry, and smiled in satisfaction at the Golden boy's nod.

"Fine. You can have a clock in here," The healer pulled out his wand and transfigured a clock on the wall, just above the door and left the room.

"As hot as the medi-wizards are, they are pretty irritating," Draco remarked, looking in a sort of disgust at what the hospital calls 'meatloaf'.

Draco's remark surprised Harry. The brunet always thought of him as straight, but his comment made Harry think otherwise. Harry brushed the thought aside and the two ate quickly, Draco matching Harry's silence and the snake took their finished trays over to the door. He was aware he could leave the room at any time, but he still felt like a caged animal and sympathized with Harry for a moment. He looked up at the clock, and wondered why they were fed so late, as it was near nine o'clock.

Harry yawned again and Draco decided he needed as much sleep as he could get if he was forced to be around a band of Weasels in the morning. Draco groomed himself with the hair brush he was given and brushed his teeth, climbing into his bed and attempting to get comfortable. He had the feeling tomorrow would be a long day.

Harry woke up from the strangest dream. He was a healer in St. Mungos, and he was checking on a patient. Suddenly Draco turned up and was talking about him to all the nurses, telling them that Harry was as hot as they come. The girls all giggled and when Harry tuned around, Draco was clad only in his underwear and was wagging his eyebrows and cat-calling him. He was glad when he woke up from the weird dream, but he was curious as to how he felt about it. The Boy-who-Lived took a look at the clock, and noticing the Weasleys would be arriving soon, he got out of bed and gently shook the sleeping snake.

"Go away," Draco muttered in protest, turning over.

Harry still shook the blond, hoping that breakfast would come to lure Draco out of bed. Luckily the odds were in Harry's favor and the male Healer from yesterday arrived with two trays of food. He looked at Harry and Draco questioningly and set the food down on Harry's empty bed.

"Um, the Weasley's will be here in 45 minutes Harry," The Healer said absently, on his way out of the door.

Hearing those words got Draco springing out of bed. Despite his hatred of the Weasleys, he still had to properly groom himself and it would take every last second to get ready. Grabbing his boring white clothing, he stopped in the bathroom doorway.

"You can eat my breakfast, Potter. I have too much to do to be bothered with eating," Draco shut the door and Harry heard the shower run.

Harry did very little to get ready, taking most of the time to eat his food. He left Draco's tray untouched, just in case the blond had time to spare to at least eat his toast. As he finished, he set his tray by the door and changed his clothes, still waiting for the blond to finish in the shower so he could brush his teeth and hair. With ten minutes left until the Weasleys arrive, Draco finally emerged from the shower. He went into super speed, brushing his silky hair and brushing his teeth. He stared at his stubble unhappily in the mirror, wishing for a razor.

"Potter, could you get me a razor? I can't be seen with a _beard_, even if it is just the Weasleys," the Slytherin asked, turning to see Harry shake his head. "Damn it, I'm not gonna _kill_ myself with it. I need to shave this monstrosity off my face before your company arrives. Merlin…"

Harry finished brushing his teeth just as the door opened, his hair still a tangled mess. He left the bathroom and warmly greeted his friends. Draco was sitting on the far corner of his bed, still sulking over his facial hair. Once the Weasleys caught sight of the blond, the room got colder. The twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Hermione looked awkward, while Ron and Ginny glared daggers.

"I know they said you'd be here ferret, but I didn't think you'd be brave enough to show your face while we visited Harry," Ron sneered.

"Well I most certainly wasn't going to hide in the bathroom for an hour and a half if that's what you're implying Weasley. Besides, I've only been here for a day and I already know more about Harry's talking problem that all of you combined," Draco retorted, getting up and standing next to Harry with a smug look on his face.

"Bullshit Malfoy, you don't know anything. You're just saying that so they don't kick you out." Ron got up in Draco's face.

"Actually," Draco grabbed the folded up letter from his pants, holding it out for the redhead to read. "It had the exact reason in here. I found it yesterday, but I thought I'd get more reaction out of him if his friends were here. I hope you're happy you ruined the surprise, Weasel."

Ron read the letter out loud, so the others could hear. As he read, Harry turned red with anger and embarrassment. He didn't even know how Draco found it. And worst yet, he wondered if he'd read all of Harry's letters. Looks of shock were passed around the Weasley's faces; Draco's was adopting a look of satisfaction. Harry glared daggers at him in return.

"I can't believe it. Malfoy's actually done something helpful…" George remarked in stupefaction.

"The evil life too much for you now, mate?" Fred asked skeptically.

"I hardly think that important Fred. Draco, how did you find this?" Hermione interjected, curious.

"Well Granger, it just so happened that I saw a shoebox under his bed, full of letters to pretty much everyone, except you and the Weasels of course. I read through a bunch, looking for a solution to get him to talk, and I was looking for I haven't read and there it was. I was addressed to me, so of course I had the right to read it. Then I planned to show it to you, his close friends, to get some sort of vocal reaction," Draco explained, "especially because not wanting to hurt people is a stupid reason to stop talking for five years…"

Harry couldn't take it anymore; his rage at Draco was too much for him. He lunged at the blond, knocking them on the floor.

"Fucking Bastard!" Harry screamed, punching Draco in the face repeatedly.

Harry was pulled off by two strong healers. More healers entered the room, helping a bleeding Draco off the floor. Ron could barely contain his snickering as he looked at Draco's messed up face. If Harry wasn't currently restrained, he would have given his best mate a high five.

Draco smiled through his pain as the healers treated him, he had gotten the reaction he wanted from Harry, although only Granger looked like Draco just slayed a Hungarian Horntail that was attacking the Ministry of Magic. She seemed to be the only one to realize that he'd gotten Harry to talk. Once he was treated the healers ushered everyone except Harry outside, telling them all to go home.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco replied, "He didn't tell me to leave yet and I'm not giving up on him."

"You want to stay after he beat the shit out of you? Malfoy I knew you were stupid, but not _that_ stupid," Ron remarked, looking at the blond.

"I'm not stupid, you're just too thick to see that I got him to talk. Granger was the only one who noticed, and frankly I'm surprised you didn't. He fucking_ yelled_ for Merlin's sake. I'm obviously doing my job right and I'm staying. By the way Granger, may I speak to you in private?" Draco huffed, pulling Hermione aside.

"What do you want, Malfoy" Hermione whispered, looking back at the Weasleys.

"Well Granger, I'm sure that Harry will listen to you better than me right at the moment. I need you to be the one to soothe him, but explain to him why not talking is a bad idea," Draco replied.

"What do you want me to say?" Hermione was beginning to question Draco's motives for doing this for her friend, but decided that it wasn't sabotage.

"You need to tell him that he's hurting people by not talking. That it makes you feel like he doesn't care, or whatever your feelings are. You need to assure him that I took the wrong approach, but that he should give me another chance. Finally, tell him that you miss him and that you want him to get better so he can actually start living," Draco explained, sending her off "Now go tell the healers you wish to speak with him."

A few hours later, Hermione was allowed in to see her friend, but they were to be supervised. Tentatively, she stepped in to the room and sat next to a defeated Harry. He scooted away, not wanting physical contact with her.

"Harry, I'm not going to hurt you or you me. I just want to talk to you. I know Malfoy was a prick when he gave Ron that letter to read, and he took the wrong approach to helping you altogether, but he wants to help you. You're hurting your friends and family by not talking to us, Harry. We miss seeing you at the Burrow for dinner, and we miss talking to you about stupid things. We miss seeing the _real _Harry, the one who's the best seeker we've ever seen and who is nice to people and who is so easygoing and fun to have conversations with. We need our Harry back, and we want you to be able to go outside and do what you want to do. I miss having my best friend around, and it seems having Malfoy here is the only way we can get you back.

"I know he can be rude and really obnoxious but he's helping you. He didn't want you to feel embarrassed; he just wanted you to feel so much you had to say something. He isn't angry that you beat him up either, because you screamed at him. You should give him another chance, because he won't leave until you tell him to, in fact he is telling the Weasleys and the healers that right now. I know it's odd Harry, but I think he actually cares about you." Hermione was told she had to leave, and gave one last pleading look to her best friend before ushered out the door.

Harry sat there for a long time, absorbing everything Hermione said to him. As he was lost in thought, Draco emerged through the door, accompanied by his favorite male healer. He looked cautiously walked to Harry's bed, the healer his shadow.

"Potter, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have looked through your stuff, or given anything to the Weasel to read. I was actually surprised he could for that matter; I thought he would have given it to Granger but—"

"Stop," Harry interrupted, his voice a harsh whisper.

That silenced Draco more that Harry's yelling ever could and for once, the blond felt genuinely guilty. He was unsure whether or not Harry wanted him to stay, but he climbed in his bed anyway, as this whole ordeal cost them the entire day. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, and he fell asleep with a cloud of remorse hanging over his head.

Harry lay in bed staring at the sleeping blond for hours, tears streaming down his face. He felt betrayed, and hurt, and worst of all he couldn't believe he felt sorry. Draco had done a crime to him a _thousand _times worse than what Harry had done to him. Draco had read his personal belongings and given them to his friends to read. What was Harry supposed to do? He couldn't just sit there and be okay with it. But guilt crashed over him like a wave, and he was sure to have nightmares tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco walked into a familiar bathroom, the silent sound of sobbing enticing him. He wanted to see who it was, to comfort them and to make them feel better. Myrtle had flooded the bathroom again, the water soaking through his trainers and splashing the bottom of his school robes. He peeked around the corner and saw Potter, crying over the bathroom sink, Moaning Myrtle soothing the brunet the best she could.

"No one can help me…" He whispered, the familiar words were beginning to shake Draco.

The blond knew it was just a dream but he couldn't wake from it, he watched in horror as the reversed memory played out, Harry finding him and raising his wand, ready to Crucio Draco. As if by some uncontrollable force, the words 'Sectum Sempra' flew out of his mouth and hit the green-eyed boy in front of him. Blood exploded from his body and Draco ran with a newfound speed to Harry, all the while a hysterical Moaning Myrtle screeching overhead. Draco suddenly noticed he was in Gryffindor robes, and his wand wasn't his own. He'd had many nightmares about this, he often woke up from them with a ghostlike pain from his scars, but they were never reversed like this. He kept waiting and hoping for his Godfather to come in, to signal the end of this horrific dream, but he never came. Harry just kept bleeding out on the watery floor, clawing at his chest in agony. Draco kept shouting his apologies, trying to remember the counter-curse to his crime. He smoothed Harry's hair and held him close, crying as the light was slowly leaving Harry's eyes.

"Harry I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I-I love you…" Draco shook as he sobbed over Harry's limp form, wanting this nightmare to end.

Snape came in then, and kneeled beside Draco. Draco knew already that he was there to comfort him; he didn't need to hear it from his Godfather. He and Snape could always understand each other, and every day Draco missed him more. The two sat in silence for a long time, Draco still firmly attached to Harry's cold body. He was covered in the other's blood, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care.

Draco awoke finally, emotionally shaken from his nightmare. Harry was still asleep, and the Slytherin stole away to the bathroom, trying to forget the dream. Door closed, Draco rocked himself on the edge of the bathtub, ineffectively attempting to gain control of himself. He was stuck on the dream though, mental flashbacks taunting him mercilessly. He had said he love Potter, but did he really love him? _Certainly not,_ Draco thought, a little seedling of doubt in his mind. All he had to do was get Harry talking more, get him to be able to leave here and Draco would never have to speak to him again. He would be free and could go back to normal life. As frightened tears streamed down his face, something in the back of his mind wondered if that's what he really wanted.

Harry was wondering a familiar grave site, one that plagued his mind for years. He could clearly see Tom Riddle's large head stone at the far end, and many smaller ones nearby it that hadn't been there before. He walked toward them wanting to see who's they were, but as he did so he wanted to run away. His Parents, Sirius, Remus and Tonks, Percy, Cedric, and hundreds of other names were plastered on each headstone. When he finally reached the last one, it broke his heart.

_Draco Malfoy: June 5, 1980- March 11, 2003_

_Lover, friend, son._

Harry fought back tears as he fell to his knees, disbelief covering his features as he realized the date was yesterday. He felt a cold hand touch his shoulder and turned to see Voldemort looking down at him. Harry stood and looked back cautiously, anticipating an attack.

"You killed him Harry, I'm so proud of you," The Dark Lord smiled, his snakelike face portraying joy.

"I-I didn't mean to, Tom. I don't want him to be dead. I'm not like you," Harry sniffed, looking back at the grave sadly.

"Yes you did, Harry. We are more alike than you think. This between the two of us is more than physical, and you'll have to deal with me forever. You will realize how great it is to have power soon, boy," Voldemort pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry woke up in pain. His scar didn't burn, so he knew that Voldemort was just a dream and their connection was long gone. Instead his whole body ached, as if he'd actually been cursed again. His nightmares were often about his time in the forbidden forest, or in Malfoy Manor, hearing Hermione's screams but unable to help her as Bellatrix LeStrange tortured her. Being here, he was consumed in his doom, the incantations of the Unforgivables bouncing off the too-white walls. Harry felt as if being here for so long was causing him to go mad, and he would ask the healers if he could leave the hospital.

Harry sighed deeply and shuffled to the bathroom, not noticing that Draco wasn't in his bed. He opened the door and saw a crying Malfoy, hugging himself and rocking. Harry had a sudden impulse to run out, but instead he sat beside the blond and awkwardly attempts to comfort him.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked with his voice hoarse, rubbing Draco's back.

"Must you always find me crying in the bathroom, Potter?" Draco forced out, a little more harshly than intended. His voice softened, sniffling a little. "I-I'm fine. Just a nightmare. I'd suggest resting your voice for a while, screaming shouldn't be the first thing you do after not talking for five years."

Harry had the desire to take the blond in his arms, his own nightmare still lingering in his mind. The familiar sound of the door opening had Draco in a panic; he didn't want anyone to see him in such an incapacitated state. Harry picked up on it and jumped up out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him and smiling.

"Good morning Harry," A bright medi-witch greeted him, two trays of breakfast in hand. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Fine," He answered, his voice still raspy.

"Oh dear, you need to give your voice a rest dearie. I'll come back with some potions to relieve your throat."

"Wait. I want to know if you could let me leave," Harry quickly murmured, his throat becoming sore.

"We'll see, yeah? We can't just release you into the world without someone to watch you—"

"He can stay with me," Draco walked smoothly into the room, his face composed. "I've been doing a fine job helping him, so it makes sense. Of course he'd have to come back to be evaluated every so often, correct?"

"It'll have to properly be discussed first. I'll be right back with your potions Harry," The medi-witch left briefly, returning only to administer Harry's medicine.

Harry was elated he had the probability to leave, and was secretly glad he'd be with Draco and not the Weasleys. He didn't want to have to live with Ginny, who would assume that they could start dating. He didn't love her like that, he wasn't even positive he liked girls anymore. He loved them all though, they were his family. He just was glad he wouldn't constantly be under the watchful eyes of Molly or Ginny.

The day progressed in Harry's favor, he and Draco went for a walk in St. Mungo's gardens again and when they returned, they discussed the possibility of Harry leaving with the team of healers that take care of Harry. They agreed to let Harry be in the care of Draco, with the stipulation that he is to return once a week to see a psychiatrist to check up on how he's doing. Draco has to report in Harry's progress once a week. All that was left was to notify the Weasleys and to fill out paperwork and Harry was free to leave. Harry remained mostly silent, still not used to talking out loud. It wasn't like it was a switch suddenly flipping on; he had to work at making it feel normal again

As Harry and Draco were packing their small amount of items, the door burst open and a very angry Ronald stepped in, smoke almost seeping from his ears.

"You are _not_ taking care of Harry, Malfoy! I don't know what sick little games you're playing, but he is coming home with _us_!" Ron hissed, glaring daggers at the blond in question.

"You don't know what you're talking about Weasel. Harry _is_ coming with me because I'm the only one who's been able to effectively_ help_ him. I let you visit him of course, I'm not that heartless. I could bring him over—" Draco was interrupted by Ron's fist connecting with his face.

Harry pulled his ginger friend away from his blond one, seething with anger. He looked at Ron, who looked back innocently.

"What? I was just looking out for you mate, Malfoy could torture you for Merlin's sake."

"I'm going with Draco, because I'm the only one who's not too thick to see he's not going to do anything to me. Sorry Ron, but I'd like my friend to stand by my decisions and if you can't do that, I don't know what to say," Harry walked over to Draco, checking out the black eye he was sporting.

"Shit mate, I—" Ron started, running his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry. I just don't trust Malfoy; he's been such an arse in the past it's hard to just get over that."

"You don't have to, Ron. And we've been just as bothersome as he has, but now he's helpful and I'd appreciate it if you tried to be civil," Harry pleaded, not wanting to lose his best friend.

Ron nodded and stuck his arm out to shake Draco's hand. "I'm willing to be nice to you Malfoy, but if you do anything to Harry, I will hex you into oblivion. Got it?"

Draco shook it lightly, nodding in agreement. Soon after the three of them left the room, Harry smiling as he parted ways with the hospital. Draco Apparated the two to the park in front of Draco's lavish flat, disillusionment charms making them unnoticeable to Muggles. Harry looked odd in his white clothing, as Draco's had been returned to him, but Draco was sure to get him proper attire. He had promised the Weasleys that he'd have Harry over to them tomorrow for dinner, after he'd gotten used to Draco's apartment. Most of them seemed alright with the arrangement as long as Harry visited often, but Ginny glared daggers and Ron was still uneasy about it.

Draco opened the door, motioning Harry inside his lavish home. The walls were grey, with green accent wall art. The furniture was a mix of black end tables and white couches. A plush dark green rug covered the floor in the living area, and Harry was reminded of the Slytherin house. Draco took Harry on a quick tour and every room was very tasteful, and to Harry's delight, not Slytherin themed. The bathroom was beige, with silver light fixtures. The kitchen was a charcoal color, with black cupboards and granite countertops. It looked very much like a professional kitchen to Harry, and when they reached the spare bedroom Harry was stunned. It was a royal red, the large four poster bed made of mahogany. The comforter was red, and the mountain of pillow ranged from deep red to tan.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, putting Harry's shoebox full of letters on the bedside table.

"It's better than I imagined. I thought you'd have the whole place looking like the dungeons of Hogwarts, so this is a very nice surprise. Not to mention there's no white what so ever." Harry replied, looking down at his plain clothes.

"Don't worry; we're going shopping tomorrow before we go to the Weasley's. I won't let you be caught dead in them, for now you can borrow some of my clothes," Draco replied leaving the room to visit his closet.

Harry stood in his room for a minute before realizing he was supposed to follow the blond, and then quickly went after him. Draco's room was dark, with lots of black and grey and bright red to accent it. His closet was huge; Harry was surprised the blond didn't get lost as he quickly flipped through the contents, deciding on a wearable outfit for the Gryffindor in his bedroom. He finally emerged, three articles in hand. He set him in Harry's hands and waited patiently as the brunet in question changed in his bedroom. After ten minutes of Harry looking critically at his reflection, Harry opened the door.

He was clad in well-fitting dark jeans, a white button-up short sleeve shirt and a dark grey silky vest. It looked stunning on him, his lithe body and bright green eyes being complemented. Draco almost had to catch his breath at the sight.

"How do I look?" Harry asked, nervous under the scrutiny of the Slytherin Prince.

"Good. We'll definitely have to get darker clothes when we shop tomorrow, it looks way better than bland white cotton clothing," Draco approved, turning down the hall on his way to the kitchen.

Harry sat at the island as Draco prepared dinner. He watched silently as he well seasoned some fish to bake and cut up asparagus and zucchini.

"I hope you aren't disappointed that we are eating good food tonight, Harry. My culinary skills wouldn't allow me to make such substandard meals. But I'm sure you'll get used to finer cuisine soon enough," Draco said over his shoulder, sautéing the vegetables while the fish was baking.

"I'm sure I will too," Harry replied absently, still absorbing the whole new situation in.

Harry was glad he wasn't stuck in one room anymore, but the sense of unfamiliarity was almost too much. New clothes, new house, new room, it was too much new. He was glad he would be seeing the Weasleys tomorrow, that way he'd have some piece of the past to make him comfortable. The two ate in almost absolute silence, the only noise coming from Harry's delighted tongue. He didn't expect Malfoy to be such a good cook, and suddenly wondered what he did as a profession.

"What do you do?" Harry asked in between bites of food.

"To the food?" Draco quickly patted his mouth with the edge of his napkin, not fully understanding Harry's question.

Harry shook his head. "No. What do you do as in, what do you do job wise?"

"I don't do anything, really. I spend most of my time making potions for the apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. Why do you ask?" Draco responded, elegantly taking a bite of his food.

"I just wanted to know is all. I don't think I'm ready to be alone here just yet." Harry pushed his food around at the thought of being in someone else's house by himself.

"I'm not surprised; you've only been here for an hour or so. Don't worry Harry; I'm not just going to leave you by yourself, the Weasleys would give me an endless wave of shite for it." Draco reassured, finishing his plate.

Harry finished soon after and Draco spelled the dishes clean, putting them back in the cupboards. They moved to the living room with a bottle of wine and glasses, Draco lighting the fireplace with a flick of his wand.

"That's another thing we'll have to get you tomorrow," Draco said, sitting primly on the couch and taking the glass of wine Harry poured him. "I noticed that they didn't give you a wand when we left."

"Mine broke, and I gave yours back right before I was put in the Hospital, so I didn't have one to take back." Harry replied, taking a long drink from his glass.

They only stayed up to finish two glasses, the long day pressing down on their exhausted bodies. They went to their respective bedrooms, nodding a goodnight to the other. Harry kicked off his pants and removed his shirt, content with sleeping in his underwear for the night. He crawled lazily under the soft sheets and sighed, relishing in the comfort of his large bed. I didn't take him as long as he'd expected to fall asleep, and he was blissfully free of nightmares.

Draco delicately put his clothing into a laundry hamper, donning a pair of silky black pajama pants. He climbed into his own bed, his soft platinum hair fanning out over the mass of pillows. He stared at the ceiling, recalling the day's events and planning out what was to be done tomorrow. Shopping for clothes and a wand, getting groceries, picking up dry cleaning, all before dinner with the Weasleys. He sighed and closed his eyes, knowing he needed a lot of sleep for the busy day ahead of him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Sorry this took so long! I wanted to make sure that it was long enough, and then when I deemed it so I didn't think it was a good place to end the chapter so I kept writing and writing. BUT here it is and I really hope you love it. Please remember to review and stuff!**

When Harry woke up he didn't remember where he was, but after a minute of panic he realized he was at Draco's. Groggily he got out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen, plopping down next to an unpleasantly alert and fully dressed Draco. Knowing exactly what he needed, the blond slid his coffee cup over to the heap of man next to him.

"I thought you were a morning person," Draco chuckled, watching Harry down the cup.

"Not when I get good sleep I'm not," Harry managed, almost mumbling.

Harry got up and made his own glass; surprised Draco owned a muggle machine. Draco made delicious omelets after Harry started on his third cup, hoping to leave the house soon. Harry was finally fully awake after five cups of coffee and breakfast, and Draco loaned him another outfit: A dark purple button up and black slacks. He'd even attempted to tame his hair, but the black mop wouldn't respond the way Draco wanted. They flooed to Diagon Alley shortly after, Draco rushing around to get all his errands done. They stopped at Gringotts first, to get into Draco's and Harry's vaults. People stared at the two being seen together, or rather Harry being seen anywhere outside of St. Mungo's. They stopped and pointed, whispering to each other. Draco held his head high, ignoring them but Harry was slightly less dignified. He wasn't used to the attention anymore, and it would take some time for him to just ignore it.

Despite the stares and whispers, they got to their vaults and out of Gringotts with a speed. Draco pulled Harry along, heading into Olivander's wand shop. The old wand maker came quickly out of the back of the shop, putting boxes with wands in them in random places.

"Mr. Potter. You were the last person I expected to walk through the door," He marveled, jumping off his ladder and heading towards the two men.

"Well I've been released from St. Mungo's and Draco said I needed a wand, so where else would I possibly go?" Harry smiled, memories of his trip when he was eleven on his mind.

"And talking too! Mr. Malfoy must be a miracle worker," Mr. Olivander laughed. "So what can I do for you?"

"Well I was supposed to buy a new wand, but I was wondering if you could fix my old one. I found it in my vaults I couldn't just leave it there," Harry said, pulling the broken wand out of his back pocket and handing it to the wand maker.

After looking it over a few times, the old man replied, "I can fix it for you. It will take some work, but I'm sure I can get it fixed for you in a couple of hours. You may come back sometime later today to pick it up."

"Great! Thank you so much sir. How much do I owe you?" Harry shook his hand, reaching with the other to get the sack full of money in his pocket.

"Not a Knut, Mr. Potter. After all, you did save us all from Voldemort." Mr. Olivander replied, moving to the back of the shop to fix Harry's wand.

On the way out of the door, the duo was spotted and surrounded by press. Draco tried to push them along, not having time for it as they still had many errands to run before four o'clock. Harry was eager to follow him, not wanting to be alone under the lights of the media. They were stopped short of the apothecary by none other than Rita Skeeter.

"My, My. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived escaped from the mental ward of St. Mungo's with the help of none other than Draco Malfoy. Tell me how you two began your rebellious relationship? Did the Malfoy heir push you into a life on the run?" She asked, getting too close for Harry's comfort.

"You're demented Skeeter. Harry hasn't escaped; they let him go into my care. And we aren't in a relationship, either. Now if you'll excuse me, we've got errands to run and he doesn't need your beady little eyes on him right now. Come on Harry," Draco retorted, leaving her there and taking sanctuary in the apothecary shop.

Draco walked to the back of the shop with harry in tow, Pulling his wand and a few shrunken vials out of his pocket. There was a wizard in the back, greeting the blond warmly and ogling at Harry.

"It would be very much appreciated if you would compose yourself, Goyle. Yes, that _is_ Harry Potter, and yes he _is_ with me right now. Now take these potions. I've noticed they were in short supply and decided to replenish your stock. You're welcome, and we have other errands to run so I'll see you later." Draco quickly finished his business, and put the galleons he made in his pocket.

The next stop was at a Madame Malkin's for a few robes. Most of the clothes they were going to buy were muggle clothing, but Harry needed some robes for when he had Wizarding things to do. They entered the shop and the familiar woman came to the front to help. She had to look twice at who she saw, disbelieving she had Harry Potter in her shop once again.

"What can I do for you two dearies?" Madame asked.

"Harry needs some robes, Madame Malkin. Three of them should suffice, a set of dress robes, and two sets of casual ones for when we take trips to Diagon Alley and such," Draco replied casually.

"Of course. This way dearie, and we'll get your measurements," The old witch led Harry away, and Draco sat down in a chair in the front of the store to wait.

After about twenty minutes Harry and the robe maker reappeared, three sets of robes in hand. They paid and left, shaking Madame Malkin's hand and saying a warm goodbye. Their next stop was a muggle clothing store in London. They entered one of Draco's favorites, and the consultant happily helped pick out things to add to Harry's wardrobe.

The first outfit was a very light pink dress shirt and grey tailored pants matched with darker grey shoes. Draco liked it on the brunet more than Harry did, and they added it to their pile. Next was a dark green shirt with rolled up sleeves, and white jeans and nice trainers. The consultant suggested a black bowtie along with it, but Harry refused and put the outfit in his pile. Every time Harry came out with a new outfit on, Draco's heart beat faster. He kept looking hotter and hotter, but the blonde mentally berated himself because he shouldn't be thinking these things about Harry. Finally, when they had accumulated twenty outfits, Draco thought it was plenty and they bought their things and headed back to Diagon alley to pick up Harry's wand from Olivander's.

"Here, give it a wave to make sure she works properly," the old man said, giving the wand to Harry.

With a flick of the wrist the wand acted as if Harry was eleven again, shopping with Hagrid. It elated Harry to no end, being able to use his wand again. It was like seeing an old friend in a coffee shop and being able to reminisce for a few hours. Before leaving, the Gryffindor gave the surprised Olivander a hug of appreciation.

The two returned home right at lunch, and Draco made fancy grilled cheese for them. Harry marveled at how delicious the food was when Draco made it, and ate the entire thing quickly. Afterwards he put his things away, changing out of the borrowed clothes and into a comfortable dark blue pair of jeans and a red shirt with buttons, Harry's new favorite kind of shirt. He put the worn clothes in Draco's hamper and walked down the end of the hall to Draco's study. He'd only been in there briefly, when he'd taken a tour of the apartment, but he hadn't really looked around. He looked at the titles on the bookshelf, most of them being potion books or some sort of Wizarding encyclopedia. Draco had many cupboards filled with potion ingredients and cauldrons, but everything was neat and organized. There was a cauldron on the desk with something brewing inside, and a piece of parchment next to it. Harry took the parchment and read its contents, recognizing Draco's handwriting and noticing it was a recipe he was creating himself. The paper listed ingredients and their portions, but not what it was for. The Gryffindor would have done further digging but…

"Harry, what are you doing in here?" Draco asked, walking in and taking the paper from Harry. "This is a private room, and you aren't to come in here unless I tell you or you need something from me while I'm in here. Now get out."

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what was in here," Harry mumbled, leaving the room and hiding in his own room.

Draco sighed and put the paper down, closing the door as he left to go apologize to the hurt brunet. He knocked on Harry's door, not wanting to intrude rudely.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you didn't know I didn't want you in there so you had every right to look around in there." Draco said, his forehead pressed to the door. "We have to go to the Weasley's soon, so please come out and talk to me."

Draco left when he got no reply, and sat in the living room. It's only been a day and he's already fucking up! But it didn't surprise him; after all he always was a huge fuck up to people. When they went to see the Weasels Draco was sure that Harry would rather stay with them, and then go on to marry the annoying She-Weasel. Draco would just be left alone forever, because he was always a stuck-up prick to everyone no one wants to get closer to him. He was terrible to everyone, and he deserved to be alone. His own friends never see him anymore, but then again he had always been rude to them too.

Draco's pity party was interrupted fifteen minutes later by Harry. He quietly stumbled out of his bedroom and hesitated at the back of the couch, not wanting to disturb the blond. Draco noticed him almost immediately and motioned for Harry to sit next to him.

"I really am sorry for snapping at you," Draco said quietly. "There's just stuff in there that could be dangerous mixed together and I remember you weren't very good in Potions in school. I didn't want anything bad to happen."

To Draco's disappointment, Harry had shut himself in and didn't reply.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. But I swear to Merlin if you don't talk to your friends while we're there, I'll skin you alive because they've waited longer than they should have to hear you speak to them. Now let's go, I don't like to be late." Draco huffed, Apparating them just outside of the burrow.

It was larger than the Slytherin expected, and seemed very homey. He hoped the Weasleys would be nice to him, because he'd had enough trouble for the day and didn't need them to top it off. A short walk and they were on what Draco assumed was the front porch. He knocked gracefully, standing aristocratically while Harry rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, though it was hard to see because the stretch of sunlight was rapidly turning to darkness. The brunet could have just walked in as he has many times before, but he might as well humor Draco. Molly Weasley answered almost immediately, ushering the two inside and hugging Harry tightly.

"Make yourselves at home, I'll get some tea. Ron and Hermione are in the sitting room," she said, nodding toward a doorway.

Draco looked around as he followed an exited Harry, marveling at how much stuff they had for having so little money. Weasel and Granger were sitting on a worn-out couch, enthusiastic to see their best friend. Hermione pulled Harry in for a hug and Draco stood there awkwardly, not knowing if he should have a seat on one of the few chairs in the room.

"Sit down Malfoy, it's not like my house is diseased. Unless of course you're arse is too stuck-up to sit on my furniture," Ron remarked.

"Ronald Weasley, that is no way to talk to a guest of our household. You're lucky I won't curse you to next Tuesday," the Weasley matriarch chided, bringing a tray of tea. "Excuse my son's rude behavior; he gets his hothead from his father's side of the family. Would you like a spot of tea, Draco dear?"

"I'm sure his behavior is entirely his own, Mrs. Weasley. I would love some tea, thank you," Draco replied graciously. "You're home is beautiful, it's very homey."

"Why thank you Draco. You are kinder than you've been made out to be," Molly blushed, pouring the tea.

"Thank you. Though I don't blame anyone for the description you've been given, it was probably very accurate at one point. I'm just glad you've put that aside and given me your wonderful hospitality," Draco accepted the cup, taking a seat at last.

"You are very kind, thank you dear," the redhead woman smiled warmly, wiping her hands on her orange apron and going back to the kitchen.

"Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Ron stammered as Draco gracefully sipped his tea.

"I've no idea what you are talking about Weasley, I'm still the same Malfoy you know and hate. I've just got manners, and I put them to good use," Draco retorted, crossing his legs.

"How reassuring," Ron muttered, as Ginny came down the stairs.

"Great. Fucking Malfoy has to be here? I thought when mum said he was bringing Harry for dinner she meant the bloody _ferret_ would leave." Ginny complained at her youngest brother, glaring daggers at the blond.

"This house is just _full_ of hospitality isn't it?" Draco said sarcastically. "You think I don't know I'm not wanted here, She-Weasel? It's as obvious as the freckles on your face that everyone here hates me. But guess what, I'm used to it and I'm not leaving Harry here alone with a too desperate ex-girlfriend who can't take a fucking hint that she isn't wanted and a friend who is too hot-headed to realize that maybe his scrutinizing company isn't always the best around his friend who needs someone kind and patient right now. I'm sick of being sorted as the Ex-Death Eater scum who is _always_ looking for ways to ruin the lives of the people he is most gracious to, and I'm tired of trying to make amends with people who are too suck in the past to see that I'm _not_ who I used to be. I've got enough shite to take by people who are more important to me, and I don't need yours as well.

"I would greatly appreciate at least _some_ pretended kindness while I'm here, but if you'd rather I just leave so you can talk about how _evil_ my intentions must be and how this all must be a secret plan to destroy your lives then I will, but I'm taking Harry with me. If there is one thing in my life that I can manage to not screw up, it's gonna be helping Harry get back to normal. Now if you'll excuse me," Draco set down his cup and bolted to the small room he perceived as the bathroom.

Everyone sat in stunned silence for a long time, listening as a door slammed shut. The spell only being broken by Mrs. Weasley entering the room to tell everyone supper was ready.

"Where'd Draco go?" She asked, looking at the half full tea cup.

"He's gone off toward the bathroom. Ginny and Ron upset him rather badly. I'll go check on him." Hermione replied and left the room, leaving Ron, Ginny and Harry to shrink under Molly's infuriated glare as they followed her to the table.

Hermione knocked softly on the bathroom door, listening for any sign of crying.

"Go away, the bathroom is occupied!" Draco huffed, and Hermione thought she heard a sniffle.

"Draco, can we talk? Please, it's me Hermione," the bushy-haired woman asked soothingly.

"I said go away Granger, I'd rather drown in my self-loathing alone thank you!" Draco called, the thunk of something hitting the toilet audible to Hermione.

"Please, let me in. I just want to talk," Hermione tried again, hoping that Malfoy would let her in.

"I could be using the bathroom, for all you know. You wouldn't want to be in here then, would you?" Draco retorted, his tone daring Granger to say otherwise.

"It's not like I've never seen a penis before. I'm sure I'd survive, so I'm coming in," Hermione opened the door, confirming her suspicions about the blond crying.

She stepped in and closed the door quickly, not wanting anyone who could have followed her to see him like this. Tentatively, she kneeled in front of the man sitting on the toilet, tears silently streaming down his face.

"I told you to go away, do you not understand? I thought you were the brightest witch of our age, Granger," Draco snidely remarked, wiping away his tears.

"I'm just persistent, Draco. I wanted to talk, and obviously I wasn't getting anywhere asking for your permission. I'm not sorry for coming in here, I wanted to make sure you were alright," Hermione defended.

"Well congratulations Granger, you've seen for yourself that I'm not and you can go on your way. Close the door on your way out; I don't need more nosy Gryffindors to think its okay to come in here when they aren't wanted."

"Stop it. I don't care if you don't want me here or not because you _need_ to talk to someone about your feelings, as hard as that may be for you," Hermione stood her ground, not moving from her spot in front of Draco.

"And you think I'm just going open up to you? We aren't friends, and I have plenty of people who could confide my life with and you aren't one of them," Draco spat, but after a minute said hopelessly, "Oh who am I kidding? I have no one; my own mother will hardly talk to me! I'm pathetic, Granger. I just want to get this right for Harry, and I can't even manage to do that! What am I doing wrong, Granger? Even Harry won't talk to me after I snapped at him today, and all I wanted to do was make sure he didn't get hurt, which would have meant I'd lost. But it seems I already have, considering I've managed to hurt him emotionally in a matter of hours after he came with me. I've tried to apologize but…"

"Draco you've done nothing wrong. You are better than you think, and I know it isn't much coming from me, but I appreciate everything you're doing to help Harry. You've managed to do more than any of us in much less time. It's just taking Ginny and Ron longer than most to get over their pride that someone who hasn't done much in Harry's life has been more influential than they have. They'll come around eventually; you just have to ignore them for a while," Hermione explained.

"T-thank you, Granger. Maybe you aren't a stuck-up Gryffindor after all," Draco dried his tears, trying to compose himself so they could leave the claustrophobic bathroom.

"You can call me Hermione. I'd like to think we're sort of friends," Hermione smiled, patting Draco's knee.

Ron pouted at the table, waiting for his girlfriend and the ferret to come out of the damn bathroom so they could eat. His mother had told them that they were not to eat until all the guests were at the table, including stupid fucking Malfoy. He glared at the mashed potatoes, willing Hermione to come back dragging Malfoy's dead body. They did come out, but the blond was sadly still alive. The two sat down next to each other, as if they'd been there the whole time and what happened in the living room was a figment of imagination.

"Is everything alright Draco dear?" Molly asked, passing dishes around to everyone.

"Everything is perfectly fine, Mrs. Weasley. Everything looks delicious by the way," Draco replied, waiting for everyone else to get their food before he started dishing up plate.

"How can you be so-so composed right now, Ferret? You've snogged Hermione haven't you, you evil little bastard!" Ron practically shouted.

"Is that what you think of your girlfriend Ronald? I'd dump him for someone with half a mind if I were you Grang- I mean Hermione. Someone like you deserves someone who thinks higher of them than that," Draco replied calmly.

"I _do _think highly of her, it's _you_ that I don't trust!" Ron looked enraged.

"As pleased as I am that you think my charm is that high, but I wouldn't kiss her in a million years. I fancy wizards, and the last time I checked, she wasn't one," Draco patted the sides of his mouth with his napkin, waiting for the Weasley's disgust or laughter.

"That's why you wanted Harry with you, isn't it? So you could fucking molest him and he couldn't do anything about it!"

"Harry's perfectly capable of defending himself, he isn't a small child! Not to mention I wouldn't _dream_ of touching your precious Golden Boy, because I would rather not start another Wizarding war! Why don't you come off it Weasley, I'm tired of your shite! I can't believe you're so thick that you can't see that I'm fucking trying to get your precious best friend back for you! What else do you need from me to realize that?" Draco lost it, not being able to hold it in anymore. It was like this house was a large dose of Veritaserum that he hadn't intended to swallow.

"I want you to get the fuck out of my house and leave my best mate alone!" Ron screamed, getting up to yell directly in Draco's face.

"Fine. Thank you for the lovely diner Mrs. Weasley, and of course for inviting us to your beautiful home. Harry you can stay if you want, you know how to floo home. Oh and Ginerva, I hope you know your breasts are almost hanging out. Nothing spells desperate like intentionally flashing people," Draco swiftly got up and Disapparated away.

"Good fucking riddance," Ron sighed happily, stuffing his face and oblivious to the glares he was getting from half of the table.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: Sorry this chappie took so long guys, but I was having a bit of writer's block. Anyway you'll be happy to know that you are this much closer to reading the good stuff! You have no idea how much I appreciate you guys, and I love all of your reviews. So keep them coming so I know what I'm doing here is worthwhile!**_

"Ronald Billius Weasley, I am absolutely disgusted! I haven't raised you to be rude to our guests and to see you completely drive them away disappoints me to no end! I want you to apologize to Draco, I want you to do it soon or I'm going to hex you so hard you won't see straight for weeks!" Molly Weasley raged. "And you too Harry! You should have stood up for him! I thought you were smart enough to realize all he's doing for you. He's come here for you for Godric's sake! Not I want you to go home and apologize for your appalling behavior."

"I'm leaving too. I can't believe you Ronald!" Hermione slapped Ron and left, upset.

Harry left as well, Apparating just outside of Draco's apartment. He debated whether or not he should go in, but the creeping chill pushed him to come inside. Draco was sitting on the couch in the living room, his legs curled up next to him and a half-empty bottle of vodka in his hand. He turned his head lazily at the sound of Harry's arrival, and took another large drink. Harry could tell he'd gotten himself drunk already, and felt guilty almost immediately.

"What do you want, Potter? I'm not sharing…"Draco slurred, taking another drink.

"Draco, I'm sorry for what happened at dinner, and for not trying to stop it. I just didn't want Ron to turn on me too, you know?" Harry sat down next to the hazed blond, who hugged his bottle protectively.

"Fuck that bloody Weasel! You know what? I should do something to screw him over," Draco laughed, his cloudy thoughts planning carefully.

"Like what? What can you possibly do in this state?" Harry asked skeptically, but Draco was mumbling to himself and didn't answer.

"…wouldn't touch Granger, or…That's it!" Draco exclaimed, dropping the now empty bottle of alcohol to the floor.

"What is?" Harry was a little alarmed at the look on Draco's face.

"He would _die_ if a ponce like me did anything to his precious Boy-Who-Lived…" Draco answered, quickly leaping over and taking Harry's mouth.

Harry fought it a little less than he should have, and Draco finally let up and abruptly vomited over the back of the couch. Afterwards he got up and stumbled to the hallway, calling to Harry over his shoulder.

"I'm –hic- going to bed, Potty. Feel free to join me so when I tell Weasley I fucked you it wouldn't be a lie…" The Slytherin's bedroom door closed soon after a wicked laugh emitted from his lips.

Harry was in a state of shock. He didn't expect for Draco to _kiss_ him, but he also didn't expect himself to want to do it again. Something strange stirred within Harry, and he was half tempted to chase after the blond, but instead he cleaned up the broken bottle and Draco's vomit and retired to his own room, stripping down to a pair of red silk boxers.

He could hear Draco shouting for him, but after a couple minutes of ignoring it it stopped and Harry was sure the blond had fallen into a drunken sleep. He rested his head on the mound of pillows that adorned the head of his bed and sighed, hoping it wouldn't take long for sleep to pull him from the long and exhausting day. Just as he got in between his sheets, he drifted blissfully into unconsciousness.

XxXxXxXxXxX

The next morning, Harry woke up just as groggily as before, the thought of coffee being the only thing to get him out of bed. The kitchen was empty of blond Slytherins, so Harry had to make the black liquid himself. He couldn't really blame Draco for not being awake; after all he had been drunk last night. So when Malfoy finally did make an appearance, Harry wasn't surprised when he shuffled in hungover.

"Good morning, Draco," Harry greeted, giving the blond a cup of coffee.

"Don't talk so loud," the Slytherin groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "It's making my headache worse."

Harry smirked and Draco dragged his feet along as he went into his study. Five minutes later he returned, no longer hungover. The blond picked up on Harry's confusion and replied that he'd taken a potion to remove his hangover symptoms. Afterwards he prepared the two of them breakfast. He made eggs and bacon with toast and a cup of yogurt topped with fruit. Harry sat back and watched him, wondering where the hell he learned it. Harry couldn't make much more than toast without burning it.

They'd eaten and Harry had drank his fill of coffee, so Harry took their dishes to the sink to do them, wanting to get used to regularly using magic again. It was easier than he had expected, and even after five years of not using magic he could still use it as if he'd never stopped. Harry devoted a large chunk of his morning using magic, whether it be washing dishes, dressing himself, or simply moving things about in his room. Draco found it hard not to laugh at him, watching him use his wand for the simplest of things. But then again, Draco would too if he had been cut off from it for that long.

All morning Harry had been able to forget about what happened last night, but after his little rampage of using magic for everything he'd been sitting in the living room with the blond, and his memories made an unwelcome appearance. Draco noticed Harry get a little uncomfortable, but his memories of the previous night were a blur, so he had no idea what was wrong.

"You alright Harry?" Draco asked, looking questioningly at the blond.

"Y-yeah, it's just…I was thinking about what happened last night," Harry admitted, unaware that Draco couldn't remember what Harry was talking about.

"It wasn't your fault; I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry if I caused you trouble," Draco apologized, thinking he was talking about dinner.

"No, no, it's okay. I mean, I kind of enjoyed it more than I should have…" Harry rubbed and back of his head nervously, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

"Really? I thought you'd be angry with me…but I just had to do it, you know."

"I-I'm not angry, after all you were drunk so your mind was a little clouded…" That got Draco's attention at once.

"What are you talking about Harry?" He asked, not recalling himself drinking at dinner.

"What are _you_ talking about? _I_ was talking about when you kissed me last night—" Harry started.

"Malfoy I'm here to apolo—you did _what_?" Ron suddenly burst through the floo.

"Have you even hear of knocking, Weasley? I did _what_ to you last night Harry?" Draco looked confused.

"You kissed me, got sick, and then went to bed and offered to let me get in it with you last night so you could piss off Ron," Harry said, completely serious.

"Well it worked. Keep your filthy hands off of my best friend, or I swear to Merlin I'm going to kill you! Come on Harry; let's get out of here," Ron was so angry, steam practically shot out of his ears.

"I'm not going anywhere Ron," Harry replied, almost daring his friend to say anything otherwise. "I told you when I left the hospital that I need you to be okay with this, or we can't be friends. I really don't want to lose you as a friend, but if you can't be civil to Draco then that's what's going to happen. You have to know that I don't need people to do things or say things for me, and you need to know that if Draco does anything to me, then it would be with my consent. He's better than that and I'm strong enough to hex the shit out of him otherwise. So please, don't ruin our friendship over this."

Both Ron and Draco were stunned. Draco because Harry stood up to his best friend for him and Ron because he knew Harry was right. Ron felt terrible that he hadn't realized before that he'd been treating Harry differently, and he immediately backed off.

"I-I'm sorry mate, really. You're right about everything, and I trust you. I'm sorry I've been treating you differently. And I'm sorry to you too Malfoy, I believe Harry when he says he could kick your arse if you tried any funny business. So, I'm just gonna leave and pretend this didn't happen. Oh, and I don't want to know if you guys, you know, do stuff but if this bloke does anything you don't want feel free to come to the burrow or mine and 'Mione's house anytime Harry," Ron said backing towards the floo.

"Wait, when did you and Hermione start living together?" Harry asked, a little offended his friends didn't tell him.

"A few years ago. We would have told you, but we didn't think you were really listening to us back then. But you know we were dating, we told you that before you even went to St. Mungo's. And I didn't want to propose or anything until we knew you were alright, it wouldn't be much of a wedding without our best friend," Ron replied nervously, hoping not to further offend his friend.

"Oh, well you've a ring haven't you? She's bound to get tired of waiting eventually," Harry asked casually, and Ron gave him a relieved hug.

"I'm glad you aren't mad, mate. And no I don't have a ring, because she could go looking around and find it one day and the whole surprise would be ruined."  
"Good point, Ron." Harry laughed. "But you ought to get one soon, I'm sure she's growing impatient."

"Well yeah, I was planning to tell her I was working late so I could go get one and then take her out to dinner and do all that romantic stuff and then ask her. Seems like a good idea, yeah?" Ron explained.

"You should bring more people along, Weasley," Draco interjected helpfully. "I'm sure she'll think you've gone mad if you suddenly become the type of guy who romances his woman, and I'm sure she'd think nothing of a double date or a group of your friends. That way when you pop the question, she'll be completely surprised _and_ she'll be more hesitant to say no due to the group of people you've brought with you."

"That's a great idea!" Harry said, surprised Draco would actually say something helpful to his ginger friend.

"Yeah, um…thanks Malfoy. That is a good idea," Ron also showed his surprise.

Draco picked up on both of their questioning expressions; but ignored them to prevent further arguments. "Please tell me you know how to execute my plan. It wouldn't do to scare her away, now would it? I suggest not inviting that nightmare of a sister you have, she could ruin everything."

"Would you suggest that _you_ come along?" Ron asked, looking not at all surprised.

"I am honored, Weasley. But I suggest you ask Harry. He is your friend after all" Draco smirked.

"I—shut up Malfoy. Of course I was going to ask him, he's my best friend!" Ron flustered.

"Then it's a date then," Harry said, then he blushed little at his choice of words. "I mean that not literally, of course."

"Right now would be a good time to buy that ring, Weasley. And when you go back to Granger you can tell her that you invited us out to dinner tomorrow as a form of apology. Now I'd get on that if I were you, I'm sure she'll worried you've killed me by now." Draco ignored Harry, trying to get the Weasley out of his apartment.

"Shite, you're right. Well, see you tomorrow then," Ron left by floo and Draco laid back on the couch, letting out a sigh.

"I thought he'd never leave. Now back to when you said you enjoyed our little drunken kiss last night…"

"I wasn't drunk, so it's _your_ drunken kiss and not mine. And I didn't say I enjoyed it either, I just said I didn't hate it as much as I should have…" a light blush moved up Harry's cheeks as he defended himself.

"Why, Harry James Potter, are you a _ponce_?" Draco smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Y-yes…I mean, no. I mean I don't bloody know. It's no question that you are though."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Well for starters you were practically _drooling_ all over that male healer at the hospital, and _you _were the one who kissed_ me_ and asked me to sleep with you, and what straight wizard has this good of style. And in case you haven't forgotten you told everyone at dinner last night you liked men, or have you forgotten?"

"I did? Well damn, I guess I did forget…Anyway, back to your sexuality…"

"I told you I don't know. I mean I don't like Ginny, she is too much like a sister for me to think of her anything different…" Harry blushed again, not sure where this conversation was headed.

"Then we'll just have to conduct _thorough_ research to help you then. Have you ever slept with a girl, or kissed one for that matter?" Draco asked, a little suggestively.

"I've kissed two girls. Cho Chang was my first kiss, so it was a little awkward, but it wasn't terrible or anything. And I've kissed Ginny, which was also weird because I didn't really see her as a girlfriend…and I've slept with Ginny once or twice. Which was also awkward, but if I closed my eyes I liked it…" Harry became very flustered as he explained.

"And what have you done with men?" Draco asked.

"I've just kissed you. I mean in case you haven't realized I've only been out of the hospital for two days so that doesn't give me a whole lot of time to figure out my sexuality."

"The answer is obvious then. In order to help you find your sexual preference, I will allow you to be my boyfriend until you know for certain which gender you like unless it just so happens you are gay, then don't tell me and we'll keep dating. Understood?" After that Draco left the room to start on dinner, as the whole day passed by them quickly and evening had come.

Harry didn't really know what had just happened, so he slumped back on the couch and hoped to Merlin Draco wasn't serious…or that he was. When his name was called from the kitchen, he calmly sat down at the table Draco had set, admiring the fantastic meal in front of him. Dinnertime was surprisingly normal, and Harry had the feeling what Draco said was a joke. Afterwards they went back to the living room and talked about meaningless things like favorite colors or friends they had in school until very late, at which Draco yawned and got up from the couch. But before heading opening the door to his bedroom, he kissed Harry lightly.

"Goodnight, Harry," Draco yawned once more and retired to his soft bed, not even bothering to put pajamas on.

Harry rested his head against his closed door, his fingers brushing against his lips. Even though he feared it the most, he was glad Draco had been serious that they were going to date. That night he slept very well, and he awoke the next morning in a happy daze.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: Sorry it's been wayy to long guys! I've been stuck with a case of writer's block, but to make up for it I've given you glorious smut! I really appreciate all of your reviews and favorites and all that jazz, it means so much to me that you guys like this so much! Enjoy and I promise I'll get cracking on another wonderful chapter for you to sink your teeth into. Love you all **_

By the time he stumbled out of his bedroom, Draco had already cooked breakfast and was putting his and Harry's plates on the table, along with a large cup of coffee for the brunet.

"About time you woke up," Draco rolled his eyes, watching Harry stretch in the doorway. "I was about to send a howler in there so you could get your arse up before noon."

"I'm glad you didn't. Breakfast smells and looks fantastic by the way," Harry replied dreamily, sitting down and taking a drink of coffee.

"You expected otherwise?" Draco raised a brow jokingly. "What's got you in such a good mood Potter?"

"Oh, I've just got a boyfriend…" Harry said, happily taking a bite of egg.

"If I'd known you'd be so giddy about it I would've asked sooner...And I'm starting to believe that you are a ponce with how you're acting to you having a boyfriend. If you're going to act like this at dinner tonight, it's going to be a whole lot more entertaining than I expected. I bet Weasley will be _thrilled_," Draco smiled devilishly, taking a long drink of coffee.

"Well you did suggest a double date…We could just bring that up into normal conversation. Like we get there, to our usual greetings and say 'Thanks again for inviting us on a double date, Ron.' And maybe he'll be a whole lot cooler about things…" Harry furrowed his brows, thinking about ways to break the news to his best friend.

Draco watched the brunet throughout the rest of breakfast with interest. He studied Harry's face, noting the change in his eyes from when they had been in school—it seemed as if the fire that had once burned deep within them had softened and turned to blazing coals. It didn't make them any less captivating or alive, in fact, the roared with more life than ever.

Draco knew for a long time that he was head over heels for the Gryffindor, which was why he couldn't bring himself to identify him when him and his friends were brought to his home. He spent a year and a half trying to convince himself that he just felt gratitude, after all he owed Harry his life. But he had always feared that Harry would never be able to forgive all the things that he's done to him and his friends, so he never told the brunet his true feelings. Draco wasn't sure he would tell him anytime soon; maybe after Harry figured out he was gay and was in love with Draco he would be able to return the gesture out loud.

Harry looked up at a Malfoy who was lost in thought. He had his coffee cup to his mouth, but he chose to stare into the table instead of take a drink. It was odd to see how much the blond had changed over the years, his platinum hair no longer greased back so it laid stylishly at Draco's chin, the hate that once resided in his silver eyes replaced with a happier light. His looks reminded Draco of his father Lucius, though Draco turned out to be much kinder. Light stubble covered his chin, which Harry knew that Draco would shave off sometime today. Soon he too was lost in his own thoughts and the two of them sat there for a very long time without saying anything.

Eventually Draco snapped out of his musings and took care of their breakfast plates; bringing Harry back to reality as well. Draco make quick work of the kitchen and dashed off to ready himself for dinner which was _hours_ away. Harry shook his head and sighed, lounging around on the couch while Draco showered, shaved, trimmed the bad ends off of his hair, and did numerous other things to make himself look presentable.

"Are you going to get ready or not?" Draco asked, pausing as he was exiting the bathroom to get dressed.

"Yeah, when it's actually a decent time to. I don't need all day to shower and get dressed you know." Harry replied tilting his head over the back of the couch to look at the towel-wrapped blonde.

"I'm sorry if I want to look good for our _date_ Potter. But if you'd rather not put any effort into it, I don't know how long this relationship can last…" Draco huffed.

"Draco, I am going to put effort into it. I would just rather wait until an hour or so before we leave, so that I'm more freshly clean for you. Would you rather buy a cabbage that's been on the stand for a while or one that was just put on?" Harry said calmly, trying to please the blond with random shit that popped in his head.

"Well…I guess you are right; there isn't much you can do to make yourself look presentable. I on the other hand still have lots of work to do, and I hope that I have enough time. It's already two…" Draco hurried off to his bed room, mentally checking things off his list of things to do.

Harry sighed and went to the bookshelf and picked out a random paperback to read. He was surprised when he noticed the book was a muggle romance novel, but none the less he returned to his spot and started reading. It wasn't very thick, but Harry only managed to get a fourth of the way in by the time he needed to get ready.

Stepping into the shower Harry let the warm water rub out any tense muscles he had and soothe his aches from sleeping on a hard mattress for years. He was surprised that the shower had many different heads, and he was sprayed from all sides. It felt like a little piece of heaven and Harry took as much time as possible under the water, washing and rewashing himself to remain there until the water started running cold. He practically leaped out as the icy water chilled his skin, and he used a quick drying spell on himself. He forgot he left his clothes in his bedroom and quickly sprinted out of the bathroom, hoping Draco would be too busy primping himself to see Harry running naked through the apartment.

Sadly he wasn't that lucky and right as Harry opened the bathroom door the Slytherin emerged from his bedroom, staring surprised at the uncovered brunet. Harry blushed Gryffindor red but stood still, frozen in embarrassment.

"Why are you standing naked in the hallway?" Draco asked, a little embarrassed himself.

"Um, well I forgot my clothes in my bedroom and I was hoping I could make it before you saw anything and then you came out and this is just really awkward…" Harry rambled, getting even redder.

"Well then. As enjoyable standing here looking at your naked arse is, you should probably go get dressed. We've got to leave in fifteen minutes," Draco said, while Harry walked down the hall to his bedroom. "Oh and by the way Potter, nice_ wand_."

Harry hurried to close the door, pretending he didn't hear the last bit that Draco said. He was completely embarrassed, and yet he was a little glad Draco complemented him. He quickly picked out an ensemble, and attempted to brush out his wild hair, getting nowhere as usual though he did manage to get the crazy mop to look somewhat tousled. He scrambled to do last minute things like find matching socks and a pair of shoes that Draco would approve of with his outfit when there was a knock on the door.

"Potter, are you coming or not? I told you that you should have gotten ready sooner," Draco called through the door, prompting Harry to hop up and down on one foot to the door while trying to put on his left shoe.

He was successful in his efforts and hurriedly opened the door, staring in surprise at Draco who looked absolutely stunning. Harry swept his eyes over the blond, ending at his smirking lips.

"See something you like, Harry? I suggest you pick your jaw up off the floor, we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Draco winked and crooked his finger, motioning for the dumfounded brunet to follow him down the hall way.

Harry stumbled along, completely enthralled in the blond. He looked very different, but very much the same as well. His hair was styled, though not in the gelled back fashion he sported in school, instead it was straight, framing his ivory face with not a hair out of place. His outfit complemented his toned body perfectly; drawing attention to his slightly muscled arms and the ever so slight definition his shirt gave his stomach and chest. It was almost too much for Harry, he still had no idea what his feelings were or should be for Draco, but right now he wanted to cancel their plans and bed the Slytherin. Draco led him to the door, still smirking as he realized Harry watching him somewhat lustfully.

"Since Weasley picked a muggle restaurant, we are inconvenienced and we have to walk instead of Apparating," Draco commented, opening the door. "Thankfully it's close enough not to be a complete bother."

Harry just nodded, hardly paying attention to a word Draco was saying though his eyes were drawn to his mouth.

"Did you help yourself to an unhealthy dose of Ammorentia, Potter? Because I swear it's almost as if you're in _love_ with me, and we haven't been together for more than a day," Draco stepped outside, Harry following suit and closing the door behind them.

"Not unless you put some in my food," Harry replied, still a little dazed. "You're just…so beautiful."

"Well, thank you. But you should probably focus more on Weasley and Granger tonight, considering it's a pretty big night for them," Draco and Harry walked side by side in the comfortable evening air.

As they walked, Draco and Harry discussed their plans about breaking the news of their dating to Harry's friends. Harry casually brushed his hand against Draco's as they approached the restaurant, speeding up a fraction to meet Hermione and Ron at the door.

"Honestly Potter," Draco muttered, rolling his eyes as he kept his original pace.

"It was lovely to invite us to dinner, Ronald," Draco smiled when he finally caught up to them.

"Well I wanted to apologize for how I've been treating you lately, Malf-Draco. I thought about asking Ginny to come as well, but I don't think she would like it. Sometimes she's a right pain in the arse," Ron replied holding the door open for everyone.

"I wonder which brother she takes after," Hermione laughed.

"If I were her I wouldn't want to come either, talk about being a fifth wheel," Draco added subtly.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked rather dumbly.

"This _is_ a double date correct? Isn't that why you asked us to dinner?" Draco replied, looking over at a nervous Harry.

"You guys are dating? Oh how lovely!" Hermione spoke as Ron stood there in a state of shock.

"W-when did you two…you know, become a _couple_?" Ron gulped, trying to push down his anger.

"Yesterday, we were discussing Harry's preferences and when he said he didn't know I volunteered myself to help him figure it out. He is of course, free to end it at any moment," Draco explained as they all sat down at a table.

"Yeah, so don't worry Ron. If it turns out that I don't like blokes then we'll go back to being just two separate people," Harry reassured his ginger friend.

"Or if he decides he likes _other_ blokes," Draco added before looking at the wine selection.

"Oh. Well I guess I can't complain, then," Ron said, holding Hermione's hand.

"So Harry, when do you have to go back to St. Mungo's? I'm sure it's soon," Hermione asked, breaking their brief awkward silence.

"In a couple of days," Harry answered, eager to take the subject off him and Draco being together. "They want me to go back every week to monitor my progress with Draco."

"And I wager you have to go in as well, Draco?" Hermione added.

"I do, to give them my own personal evaluation on Harry's progress and to make sure Harry isn't leaving anything out or telling them anything false," Draco replied casually. "The white wine looks great, anyone agree?"

"I actually don't care for white wine," Harry and Hermione said at the same time.

"Well red sounds just as good. Do you have any preferences Ronald?" Draco acknowledged the ginger.

"No, I'm fine with either," Ron said just as a server appeared. "We'll take a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon please."

"You have good taste in wine, Ronald. You don't seem like the wine type," Draco looked a little astounded.

"Thanks, I come here with Hermione all the time. It's our favorite restaurant and so I know which wines are good here," Ron gently squeezed Hermione's hand and smiled at her.

"That's sweet, isn't it Harry?" Draco looked over at the brunet, sensing a bit of jealousy and placing a hand on his knee comfortingly.

"Yeah, actually. Hopefully we'll be able to have a favorite restaurant too," Harry looked appreciative of Draco and kissed his cheek, prompting Hermione to smile hugely and Ron to look away.

"Well you know it's up to you, though the way you acted leaving the house I would bet on it being very possible," Draco smiled, then he turned to the other two. "I swear it was like he was under the imperious curse, or someone slipped him some love potion. I was almost tempted to cancel to prevent him from embarrassing himself."

Draco and Hermione laughed and Harry and Ron just blushed. The server came shortly with the wine and they all ordered their food. While waiting, they made small talk and jokes and they were having a generally good time. Draco's knee occasionally rubbed against Harry's, or he leaned against him while they were all laughing. It wasn't anything too intimate, and yet Harry's heart was beginning to beat faster. He knew he had some feelings for Draco now, it was apparent, but how deep they were was still unknown to him. When the food arrived, they were still talking.

"This restaurant is almost as good as your cooking, Draco," Harry said as he took another bite.

"Oh please, this food is absolutely in another league. Even _I_ can't deny it," Draco smirked, getting a decent forkful. "You have to try this lamb, it's absolutely fantastic."

Harry gingerly allowed Draco to feed him the forkful, his eyes bulging when the food touched his tongue. Draco hadn't been exaggerating when he said that it was fantastic.

"That's so cute!" Hermione said, making Harry blush.

"I'm glad you think so, Hermione. This _is_ our first date you know," Draco smirked.

"This can't possibly count as a first date; you're with Ron and me. You need a proper just you two alone date," Hermione shook her head as she spoke.

"This counts as a date, it's just with two other people as well. Plus we're here for a special reason, aren't we Ron?" Harry tossed the conversation in the direction of the ginger with his face full of food.

"Umm…yeah it is a special reason," Ron hurried to swallow his food. "But I can't tell you what it is yet, because we're right in the middle of dinner and…"

"Oh get on with it Ronald! I want to know what's going on," Hermione set her fork down and tuned to face her boyfriend.

"Alright, you asked for it…" he replied to her, glaring a little at his friend and fumbling around in his pockets. "Umm, well this whole thing was supposed to make you not suspicious because I wanted to surprise you…"

"And…? What are you talking about?" Hermione was confused.

"And," said Ron pulling out a box from his pocket. " I wanted to make sure you had no idea I was going to do this…Hermione, do wanna marry me?"

"Is that all? You had me worried Ronald!" Hermione cried, nearly tackling her ginger to the ground. "Of course I do!"

Harry and Draco both smiled, and Draco took Harry's hand under the table. Once Ron and Hermione righted themselves, Draco looked smug.

"You knew about this didn't you?" Hermione asked him.

"Of course I did, after Ron was done yelling and apologizing yesterday I suggested he hurry up with his plans to make you a Weasley," Draco replied smoothly, raising his glass before taking a drink. "Congratulations by the way."

Ron nodded his thanks and also raised his glass and the four of them happily drank in celebration. They continued their good time and finished soon after. Draco and Ron paid for dinner, prompting Harry to feel slightly awkward.

"You don't have to pay for me Draco, I can—"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm paying for our date," Draco interrupted, taking enough muggle money out of his pocket to pay for their dinner and the tip.

"But—"

"Don't argue with me, I'm paying and that's the end of it," Draco said sternly as they all got up to leave. "If it really bothers you that much, you can pay for the next date."

"Fine," Harry said as they all left.

Hermione hugged them both goodbye, and Ron awkwardly shook hands with Draco before the pair walked off in the direction of their house. Draco and Harry went in the opposite direction, Harry taking a hold of the blonde's hand.

Draco thought the way he gently swung their clasped hands between them was a little childish, but he decided to indulge the brunet anyway. They walked much slower than they had on the way there, and Harry enjoyed the luxury of not being pressed for time. Within a span of fifteen minutes they reached the apartment, and Harry stopped them in front of the door.

"What are you doing, Potter? Open the door," Draco said, slightly confused.

"Not yet," Harry replied, smiling stupidly. "I've got to kiss you goodnight first."

"You can kiss me goodnight _in the house_," Draco retorted, reaching for the handle but Potter grabbed it and held it in his. "This isn't some silly muggle first date, and we certainly aren't teenagers. Where did you get this idea anyway?"

"From a book I got from the bookshelf today, I read all your cliff notes in it about how you wished the guys you dated would do this, and I thought 'hey, I should do this for Draco…indulge in his romantic fantasies.'" Harry took Draco's other hand, pulling him a little closer.

"Damn it, I thought I kept all those secretive books in my room…you really are a piece of work Harry, did you know that?" Draco whispered, blushing faintly.

"It's not like I wouldn't have found it there eventually," Harry said casually.

"Harry James Potter, are you…hitting on me?" Draco smirked, reclaiming his hands and placing them on Harry's lower back.

"It's seems as though I am…" Harry leaned in then and pressed his lips to Draco's, taking his beautiful face in his hands.

Harry had Draco backed up to the door, their mouths locked together hungrily. Harry fumbled with the door, trying to get it open before anything more than snogging happens. They burst in, Harry kicking the door shut as he backed Draco up against the back of the couch. It was unanimously decided that they had far too many layers of clothing between them, and they clawed desperately at one another's shirts. Harry simply _ripped_ the shirt open, sending buttons flying across the room.

"Be nice Potter," Draco moaned against his lips. "I liked that shirt."

Harry grunted his apologies and he moved his hands down Draco's bare chest, palming him outside of his trousers and extracting a low breathy moan from the blond. Draco made an example of himself and unbuttoned Harry's soft cotton shirt with a crazy speed, but it was in good condition as he slid it off, running his hands on every part of Harry's chest. Draco eventually grew tired of foreplay in the living room so he scooted himself and Harry along to his bedroom. Harry finally broke their kiss, practically slamming the door closed and watching Draco as he charmed their clothes off.

"I've already seen you naked," Draco smirked, motioning with a finger for Harry to join him on the bed. "And you know what; it's just as attractive the second time around."

Harry grinned and eagerly approached the bed, his cock twitching at the sight of the naked Malfoy. Draco grabbed Harry and kissed him passionately, his tongue sliding inside Harry's parted lips. Draco lay down and pulled Harry on top of him, rubbing the brunet's erection with his own. Harry gave a very low moan, rocking his hips as their cocks rubbed against each other. Draco reached his hand down there, palming the smooth head of Harry's prick and getting a lovely gasp in return. Harry then moved down the pale body, leaving little bites down Draco's neck, nipples and stomach before coming to his very hard dick.

"Have you ever given head before?" Draco asked breathily.

"No, but I can certainly try," Harry replied before taking Draco in his hands and flicking his tongue across the sensitive head.

Draco inhaled sharply and tangled his fingers in Harry's messy hair, and the brunet licked up and down the shaft enthusiastically. He then took the thing in his mouth, moving his tongue around and slightly hollowing his cheeks. Draco's toes curled and bucked up into Harry's mouth, and to his surprise Harry didn't gag when it hit the back of his throat.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Draco panted, huffing a little as Harry immediately stopped his ministrations.

He kissed his way up to Draco's lips, retracing his path that he made downward. The blond was growing heavily impatient, and he cast a few wandless spells.

"Fuck me Harry," Draco purred, wrapping his legs around Harry's waist.

With an unsure glance Harry positioned his member at Draco's entrance and slowly pushed himself in, his eyes snapping shut at the warm, tight feeling of Draco's asshole. Draco moaned very audibly, his nails lightly raking against Harry's back. Harry started slow; pulling almost all the way out before pushing his way back in as far as he could go.

"Faster, Potter," Draco bit his lip as Harry hit his prostate, and Harry happily obliged.

Harry enjoyed his ability to make the blond under him scream, and he loved that sound mixed with the slapping of their bodies together. It brought him steadily closer to the edge, along with the tight heat sheathing his dick. Harry impaled Draco deep, holding him there as he moved positions so that he was sitting upright and holding Draco legs up as he rode Harry.

Draco loved the way Harry's muscled worked and the way his sweat plastered his dark hair on his forehead wildly, and he especially loved the low grunts and moans he emitted as he was brought dangerously close to his orgasm. Draco was close as well, this new position enabling Harry to constantly hit Draco's prostate. He had the feeling that he would cum purely by the feeling of getting fucked, and when his prostate was hit so forcefully he cried out Harry's name as he coated their toned stomachs with his spunk. Harry followed suit, Draco's clenched muscles and screams bringing the brunet to spend himself deep within his lover, and buried his face the crook of a pale neck.

After a few minutes to gather their thoughts and even out their breathing, Harry slipped out of Draco's body and the two lay next to each other.

"How was your first time with a man?" Draco asked, rolling onto his side to look at the man in question.

"It was…fucking amazing," Harry breathed. "It was the best sex I've ever had…"

"Good. I think that means you're gay," Draco said cheerfully, cuddling closer to Harry and laying his head on his chest.

"You know what? I don't think I can argue with that…" Those were Harry's final words as he closed his eyes and found himself in a _very_ pleasant dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's note: I would have posted this sooner, but my internet was down. Anyway I love all of you, thank you for reviewing and favoriting and all the other things. You make me feel like this is worth writing. Please continue with your fabulous job, and you might just find our favorite blond in your bed *wink wink* Enjoy!_**

Over the course of the next few days Draco and Harry slept in the same bed, and they shagged often. Today was different though as Harry woke up with Draco's head on his shoulder and their legs intertwined. It was early for him, but he was anxious and so his sleeping was shortened. Draco slept soundly, his hair wild from sleep and sex. Harry watched him as his chest rose and fell slowly, and his toes curled against his calf. He gave a little sigh and Harry smiled and brushed the blond hair away from the sleeping wizard's face. After a few minutes grey eyes fluttered open, looking up at the dark haired man.

"Morning," Draco said, kissing Harry languidly.

"Good morning," Harry replied, smiling as he placed soft kisses on Draco's lips.

"You seem different this morning," Draco stated, looking into Harry's eyes in search of some strange emotion and finding none.

"I'm just…happy today. It's been a whole week out of the mental ward of St. Mungo's, and it's been a fantastic week. I hope when I talk to the healers today they'll clear me for good and I can live my life blissfully free. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Harry sighed happily, running his fingers though Draco's so-soft hair.

"Yes, it would. As much as I would like to lay in bed all day with you, I'm hungry and we have to get to the hospital in an hour and a half. So get up and put some clothes on and meet me downstairs," Draco kissed him one more time and left for his room to get himself dressed and look proper.

Harry decided he would shower, and made his way—naked—to the bathroom. He left the door cracked in hopes that Draco would take the hint and join him, but as the hot water relaxed him and he cleaned himself he saw no sign of that head of blond hair.

When the water started running cold he got out, drying himself and wrapping a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom. He caught Draco just outside the door with a smirk on his face.

"You've decided to wear a towel this time, though it should be opposite. _Before_ we had sex you were supposed to wear the towel. _After_ you were supposed to walk around naked and hopefully fuck my brains out in this hallway," Draco leaned against the wall just outside of the bathroom.

"I like to shake things up every once and a while," Harry chuckled. "Though my towel can be removed with ease, you are still fully clothed and would make it very difficult to fuck you right now. Besides, we don't have time for it, we have to get to the hospital in an hour and I know you hate to be late."

Draco pouted and Harry went to his bedroom to change, picking a simple pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt. When he came out Draco was in the kitchen, a large breakfast on the table. It was incredible as always and they left at precisely seven-thirty, half an hour early.

They decided to take muggle transportation there and when they finally arrived they were exactly on time. Harry was led to one room in the mental ward and Draco was led to another. The room Harry was placed in reminded him of the room he had there, as all the walls were completely white and there was a bathroom off to the left, but instead of a bed there were two chairs and a table. A tall dark-haired Healer followed him in; the one Draco took a liking to during his brief stay with Harry.

"Please, sit down Harry. Let's talk," the Healer motioned for Harry to sit at the table. "I'm Healer Corner, but you can call me Michael. I'll be the one to talk to you today."

"Hello," Harry replied, sitting across from Corner.

"I want you to tell me everything that's happened so far since you've been out," Michael said, pulling out a quill and paper.

Harry launched into what had been going on since he left, leaving out the fight at the Weasleys' and the fact that he and Draco were dating and had had sex. Corner wrote down some things as Harry told him his edited version of the story. When he finished, Michael set his quill down and smiled at Harry.

"It seems like you've had a very good week so far. How has this experience affected you? How do you feel being out in the world again?"

"It's almost unreal; I can hardly believe I'm not here anymore. But it feels so _normal_ to not stay here permanently. I love seeing my friends whenever I want, and to be able to go to Diagon Alley and to Muggle London again. It's almost like I've never left it. I owe it all to Draco too, he's been very kind and helpful during this whole thing, and that's something I would've never expected a few years ago," Harry folded and unfolded his hands as he spoke.

"Would you say you've developed a sort of positive relationship with Draco then?" Corner pressed, and Harry almost blushed.

"Well we've definitely established a friendly relationship that's for sure. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have Draco with me now."

"Well I think that's everything, Harry. I'm going to go talk to Draco now, so just sit tight in here." Michael got up and grinned at Harry before disappearing through the door.

Draco waited patiently in a blandly white room with a table and chairs. He sat and crossed his legs, and wondered what they were saying to Harry. Eventually a very attractive Healer entered and flashed a smile at Draco.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I'm Healer Michael Corner. You are aware of what we're going to talk about aren't you?"

"Please call me Draco," the blond smiled back. "And yes I do, we're talking about Harry's progress correct?"

"We are," The dark-haired man nodded, getting a clean sheet of paper and picking up his quill. "So can you tell me everything that's happened over the last week?"

"Of course. We spent the first day in the house; I wanted to let him get used to my apartment. The next day I took him shopping for clothes and we got his wand fixed and we ate dinner at the Weasleys'. He also got mad at me and stopped talking to me and then I left early because I was clearly not wanted there. Afterwards I got drunk and kissed Harry when he came home to spite Ronald Weasley, and in the morning Ronald came to apologize but instead heard Harry telling me what I'd done last night and started to yell—_then_ he apologized and we created a plan for him to propose to his girlfriend Granger. Then after Ronald left we discussed Harry's love life and I volunteered myself to help him determine his sexuality, and we went to dinner with Weasley and Granger as a couple, after which Harry fucked me into my mattress and told me he's definitely gay. Then the last few days we've stayed home and talked about stupid romantic things and I worked on some potions to give to the Apothecary shop in Diagon Alley. And we had more fantastic sex. I presume Harry told you a similar story?" Draco watched with a smirk the blush that crept up Corner's cheeks as he said that he had sex with Harry, and wondered what he was writing on the parchment.

"Yes, well except the bit where you left Harry at the Weasleys' and everything you two did _romantically_. He graciously left those out," Michael stopped writing at looked up at Draco.

"Well I prefer telling the whole story over modesty and day. Be glad I didn't give you details," Draco smirked devilishly and Healer Corner paled.

"And I thank you for that. Well I've gotten everything I need, so a medi-witch will bring you and Harry to my office and we'll discuss what happens from there," Michael gave one last smile at Draco before he left, and a few minutes later Harry and a small blond witch appeared.

"Why did Healer Corner look so sick when he left?" She asked as they walked down the hallways.

"I told him _everything_ Harry and I have done this past week, save for some details I thought he'd prefer not to hear," Draco said dismissively, lacing his fingers through Harry's.

"You didn't," Harry groaned when Draco nodded.

They finally made it to Michael Corner's large office and sat in front of the desk. It was too bland for Draco's taste, but it was more decorated than the room he was just in.

"Well, it seems that Harry is making fine progress and is adjusting very well to being outside of the hospital. I would like to do just one more follow-up session next week though, to make sure things are still going well. But other than that, you're free to do as you please Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it, one more week and he'd be completely free from the hospital. He smiled wide and Draco excitedly squeezed his hand. Healer Corner gave them permission to leave and Harry practically _skipped_ out of St. Mungo's, drawing attention from witches and wizards in the corridors. They made their way to an Apparation spot and went home; they wanted to get there as soon as possible.

They appeared in the middle of the living room, and in no time Harry's lips found Draco's and they became a tangled mess of limbs. Thing were about to get heavier but Goyle's rather unattractive head appeared in the fireplace.

"Draco, are you busy?" he said, capturing both Draco's and Harry's attention.

"I _was_, but what do you need?" Draco sighed, settling himself in front of the floo.

"We need more calming draught in the shop, and I was wondering if you could bring some over," Goyle replied, looking at Harry's kiss-swollen lips. "I tried to fire-call you fifteen minutes ago, but you didn't answer."

"I was at St. Mungo's for Harry's follow-up therapy session. But yes, I'll be right there. Twenty vials should suffice, yeah?" Draco stood and said goodbye as Goyle's face disappeared.

"Cock block," Harry muttered, making Draco snort.

Draco disappeared for a moment and returned with a small parcel, undoubtedly filled with the potion Goyle asked for.

"Shall we go to Diagon Alley?" Draco spelled the parcel to not break as they entered the floo and ended up in the Apothecary shop.

Goyle was standing near the floo with a small sack of galleons in hand to pay Draco for the potions. Draco handed him the parcel and put the money in his pocket, helping Harry up from the floor.

"I hate flooing almost as much as Apparation," Harry grumbled, brushing off the soot that had accumulated on his pants.

Instead of going back through the floo, they decided to walk around Diagon Alley and get some lunch and maybe stop by Fred and George's shop. They had barely exited the shop when reporters had them cornered.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter! Is it true you are engaged to this former Death Eater?" a blonde wizard said, flashing his camera and poising to write whatever Harry said.

"Malfoy, is it true you gave Harry a love potion so you could sleep with him?" Another called out, sending the others in a frenzy.

"Stop! Harry and I are _not_ engaged and I did _not_ give him a love potion. Yes we are dating, but I don't see how that's your business. Now if you'll excuse us we have important things to do," Draco said smoothly, worming his way through the crowd with Harry in tow.

Once they got away safely, they headed to Fortescue's Ice cream shop. They were stopped short though by a short witch who was hidden underneath a dark cloak. She pointed her long boney finger at Draco and whispered something before clearing her throat and talking so they could hear.

"You…you killed my sister, and I want my revenge!" She screeched at the blond, her piercing eyes not visible from under the hood of her cloak.

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaken. I haven't killed anyone," Draco said, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"You lie! I'm going to take the life you stole from me, Lucius Malfoy!" She whipped out her wand with surprising speed and hit Draco with a wordless spell.

He hit the ground with a thud, blood coming from nowhere and everywhere. It covered his face and stained his shirt, and Harry could only scream for help as the woman ran off. Draco's face was twisted in pain and his breathing was short and labored. Aurors had been called and soon they appeared along with Healers. People from inside shops and along the street all gathered, but they were all held back by the growing number of Aurors, though Harry could see that two familiar red heads slipped through and stopped at Harry's side, followed by Ron Weasley in Auror robes.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked as he arrived at the scene.

"Did you do one over on Malfoy or what?" Fred looked down at the Healers trying to find and stem the flow of blood coming from the blond writhing on the ground.

"This—this short woman had stopped us, we were on the way to the ice cream shop and she said that she was going to get revenge—She called him Lucius and then he just fell, and blood started flowing and—I didn't know how to stop it so I kept calling for help. I-it wasn't my fault I swear I didn't—" Harry rushed, his eyes not lifting from Draco's bloody body.

"Harry, mate it's alright. I know you didn't do it, calm down. Can you tell me what this woman looked like?" Ron put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She was cloaked, so I couldn't see any features really. She was short, about chest height I think. Her eyes were kind of dark but I didn't really see them." Healers were finally able to stop the bleeding and they transfigured a stretcher to place him on so they could rush him to St. Mungo's. "I—I have to go with them, Draco needs me."

"I need you to stay here and help me figure out who did this, Harry. I promise I'll take you there straight after though, mate," Ron shook his head and waved the Healers away.

All Harry could do was watch as they spelled the walkway clean of blood and carried his Draco away and he ached to go with them. Draco had stilled, but Harry could barely see his chest rise and fall with his shallow breathing. His grey eyes were closed and his body was still drenched in blood, squeezing Harry's heart and threatening to bring tears to his eyes.

"Ask everyone around here if they saw what happened, or if they could identify our suspect," Ron barked out to a few other Aurors, and then he turned back to his friend. "I know it hurts mate, I probably would go insane if this happened to Hermione, but I need to know _everything _that you can possibly remember. What color was her cloak? What did her wand look like, what spell did she use, was she left or right handed?"

"Alright. Her cloak was so purple it as almost black; her wand looked about eleven inches and I'm sure it was ash. She was also right handed—can we please go now? I need to make sure he's okay…just please? You can ask me more questions there if you want, I just need to see him," Harry looked pleadingly at his friend who sighed.

"Fine, we can go. Hopefully he's alright and can give me some information. Fred and George, can you tell 'Mione I'll be late coming home please? I'm gonna be up at the hospital for a while," The twins nodded and walked off as Ron grabbed Harry's arm and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

"Excuse me, can you show us where Draco Malfoy's being treated please?" Harry asked the receptionist, looking around for any signs of the blonde's whereabouts.

"Take that elevator there up to the third floor, and he's in the very last corridor in the second room on the right. Room 531," The dark-haired witch replied.

Harry stood impatiently in the elevator as it took him and Ron up, he wanted to see Draco right that instant. Ron could tell his friend was stressed and impatient, but all he could do was sigh and follow quickly as Harry bolted out of the elevator when it reached the correct floor. In less than two minutes Harry had his hand on the handle of Draco's door and he had to keep himself from bursting in and disrupting whatever was going on in there. Instead he took a deep breath and opened the door slowly, green eyes directing his focus to the only bed in the spacious room. Two medi-witches were tending to him; one was short and slightly plump while the other was very thin and wiry. The taller of the two noticed Harry and Ron and she made her way over to them, ushering them inside and sitting them in two chairs that were near enough to the bed to be comforting to Harry but far enough away to not get in the way of their healing.

"I knew you would be coming soon, Mr. Potter. Though I was quite expecting it to be _this_ soon," The tall witch said, tying up her long blonde hair. "He'll be fine, just weak for a few days; we're just administering blood replenishing potions and pain relievers, but it will take at least two days until he'll be strong enough to leave. Thankfully, the bleeding had stopped before he arrived, but he lost an almost fatal amount of blood and we can't find any fresh wounds. I'll wager that whatever was used on him opened up old scars, because we've searched everywhere on his person for open cuts or new scars but came up empty handed."

The thought that those two witches had seen just as much of Draco as Harry had unnerved the brunet a little bit, but he was eternally thankful that Draco would be okay. The whole incident reminded him too much of when he'd almost killed the Slytherin for his liking.

"I've never heard of a spell like that," Harry remarked curiously.

"Actually, I've heard of a few other cases like this one, though the others weren't as lucky as Malfoy. We've been studying it, and the spell was intended to open up old scars and close up when Healers arrived. The other victims were nowhere near help, so when they were discovered they were already drained of blood. Unfortunately there were no witnesses present until now, so we didn't have any clue what the suspect looked like," Ron explained, capturing Harry's attention.

"If the other murders were in private, why would she do this one out in the open like that? She had to have known that Diagon Alley would have some Healers in it, or at least people who could send for them quickly," Harry glanced over at the unconscious blond as he spoke, more curious than before.

"It's possible that our suspect was able to privately get together with the victims, but not Malfoy and for that reason she would have had to do it in public. That or she was too impatient to do it and she wanted to give some sort of warning," Ron mused.

"Hopefully with it being so open, there will be somebody who has seen enough of her face to give some kind of identification," Harry added, and quickly rushed to Draco's bedside as he stirred.

"H-Harry? What the hell happened to you?" Draco mumbled as he opened his eyes and tried unsuccessfully to sit up.

Harry'd forgotten that he'd had some of Draco's blood on him. "It's yours. From the spell that hit you I mean. Are you alright?"

"I've been better," Draco replied. "I've got a terrible headache."

"It's a wonder that you didn't get a concussion from hitting your head on the pavement dear," the stout witch said, giving him another pain relieving potion and placing a damp cloth on his forehead.

Draco thanked her after drinking the bitter potion, his headache already beginning to diminish.

"Malfoy, I've got to ask you a few questions," Ron stood beside Harry, who held Draco's hand and was tracing circles on it with his thumb.

"Forty-two…Green…To get to the other side…" Draco started randomly giving answers and closed his eyes.

"I mean questions about the woman who attacked you," the red-head said seriously.

"Oh. Carry on then," Draco motioned for Ron to speak with his free hand.

"Do you remember what she looked like?"

"I think I should, this whole thing happened not long ago I presume. She was pretty well cloaked, but I saw a wisp or two of blackish-grey hair and her fingers were long and pale. I'm sure that her eyes were a dark brown, but I'm not a hundred percent. She was short too, about chest height. She had a kind of raspy voice, but it was still somewhat high. She held her wand with almost Auror precision, and the spell she cast was wordless, which would be hard to do without training considering how powerful the spell was. And that's all I could notice, I don't think that's much to go by," Draco yawned then and he was given some dreamless sleep potion.

"It was odd that he said she had Auror-like precision," Harry said after Draco had fallen asleep. "How could he tell?"

"To some people it's easy to see a difference between people who have and haven't had Auror training. She couldn't have been an Auror that's currently working; lately everyone has very little free time. But I can check the files of retired officers, to see if any of them fit the description. You both have been very helpful, and you're free to come stay with me and Hermione tonight mate," Ron rested a hand on Harry's shoulder comfortingly.

"Thanks Ron, but I think I should stay here. Draco might wake up and—"

"Harry, he'll be fine. He won't wake up for another twelve or so hours and you need a proper bed to sleep in. I'd wager he'll need help getting around a bit and you'll be no help if you've twisted your neck sleeping in a plastic chair," Harry sighed when he realized his friend was right and nodded.

"Alright then. Let's go yeah? I'm sure 'Mione would like some company."

Harry left with Ron, Apparating to the apartment to grab some clothes and then to Ron and Hermione's modest home near muggle London. Hermione was glad to see them, and she hugged them both before putting some tea on. She listened with worried ears to Harry as he told her why he was staying, but reassured him that he could sleep in the guest bedroom until Draco was cleared to leave the hospital.

"I'm just here to drop Harry off, I've got to check back on what the others have found out and start looking through retired Auror files," Ron kissed Hermione quickly and gave Harry a nod as he approached the door. "I'll try to get back in a couple of hours; it should take very long to get that done. Bye, I love you."

Hermione sighed unhappily once the sound of Disapparation reached their ears. "I wish he'd take a break sometimes. He's going to run himself into the ground if he keeps working overtime like this. Would you like some tea Harry?"

Harry nodded and Hermione poured them both tea. They chatted and ate biscuits until very late when Ron came home, practically dead on his feet. The other two were also tired and so Hermione showed Harry to his room and led her fiancé to their bed.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's note: Hey guys, I would have posted this sooner, but I was a little lazy getting it to ya. And I'm sorry it's so short, but I promise the next one won't be. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and all that other stuff, it's greatly appreciated. Love you guys!**_

Harry awoke to the smell of bacon and groggily got out of bed, not bothering to put on pants because it was only Draco out there after all. He made it to the kitchen still half asleep and wrapped his arms around the man at the stove, kissing his neck and whispering in his ear.

"Morning gorgeous." He moved one hand down to Draco's perfect ass, and the other up to his oddly shorter hair.

The giggling snapped him out of his sleepiness immediately and he realized he'd just done that to Ron. He then turned to see Hermione nursing a steaming cup of tea and snickering. He remembered where he was and turned a shade of red to match the underwear he was in. He backed away from Ron who stood there wide-eyed, dropping the cooked bacon back into the pan he took it from.

"Still a little tired mate?" Ron's voice was unusually high, and the red of his face matched Harry's.

"Yeah, I-I forgot where I was. I thought you were Draco," Harry then remembered where Draco was. "Shite, Draco! I've got to get back to the hospital!"

"Sit down Harry, we'll go after breakfast. You need to eat something," Hermione smirked at Harry's nightwear and sipped at her tea.

"Fine. We should bring Draco some too; he hates the 'poor' quality of the food served at St. Mungo's and I wouldn't be surprised if he refused to eat it. Are you coming too Ron?"

"No, I've got more work to do. I barely scratched the surface of Auror files last night, so I have to look through more today," He sat down with his plate and set a much smaller one down for Hermione.

Harry got his and ate quickly, the taste reminding him of Mrs. Weasley's cooking.

"'Mione makes it like my mum, doesn't she Harry?" Ron said through bites of egg and pancake.

Harry could only nod, and Hermione smiled proudly. Soon all three finished and Hermione boxed some up to take to Draco while Harry got dressed. He decided he would wear Draco's favorite outfit of his, to hopefully lighten his mood. After everyone was ready Ron kissed Hermione and Apparated to the Ministry, and Harry and Hermione went to St. Mungo's.

Even outside of the door Harry could hear Draco complaining. He was ranting about how terrible the food was and that he wanted to get _better_ instead of die of food poisoning. Harry smiled and shook his head, stepping inside and putting the food they brought on the blonde's lap.

"You brought me a present," Draco said happily, and he almost cried tears of joy when he saw its contents. "And it looks fantastic! Thank you so much."

"Harry insisted we bring you breakfast, he said you'd sooner starve than eat the food here," Hermione smiled as Draco gracefully ate the magically warmed food.

"He was right, it's disgusting. But this tastes absolutely wonderful," Draco replied after he swallowed a bite of pancake.

"I'm glad you like it, Draco. How are you feeling?" Hermione took the container once Draco was done with it and shrunk it down so it would fit in her purse.

"Better than yesterday, but still weak."

"Well the medi-witches said it would take a few days for the blood replenishing potions to work fully," Harry stated, sitting next to Draco's bed.

"I'm not staying here for a few days, I refuse," Draco said firmly.

"No one said you had to, Draco. They're keeping you here until you can keep yourself upright and then we can go home. You'll just have to take it easy." Harry reassured the blond.

Just then Ron entered the room, looking slightly flustered and holding a manila folder. "I think I found a lead. Does she look like the woman who attacked you Draco?"

"Pretty close, just put a cloak over her and I'm sure we've found my assailant. Who is she anyway?" Draco looked at the picture he was given.

"Name's Adeline Turnhill. She was an Auror for fifty years, but she retired before the first Wizarding War. She kept up with who was on what side during both wars, and it seems her pattern of victims were all Death Eaters who hadn't been sent to Azkaban," Ron read off the contents of the folder.

"She wasn't as well informed as she thought then, she believed I was my father and he has been dead for almost five years. Has she hit anyone else?" Draco sat up again with the help of Harry and Hermione.

"Not that we're aware of, but that doesn't mean anything. She could have done it privately again, and no one has found the body. But now that we've identified her, we can start looking for her and hopefully get this taken care of. Have they told you when you can go home yet?" Ron stood at the foot of the bed while he spoke.

"No, but then again I haven't been awake for more than half an hour. I'm sure they'll come in soon with something for me to take and tell me. I'm not exactly worried though," Draco said dismissively.

Almost as if on cue, the door opened and the tall witch from yesterday came in with a bottle in her hands.

"How are you feeling today dear? I've got some pain reliever if you want it," She smiled and placed the bottle on the bedside table when Draco refused it.

"Better than earlier, but as I told Granger here I'm still a little weak," Draco replied.

"Well that's normal, it will take a couple days for the potions to replace all the blood you lost. But I'm sure you'll be strong enough to go home tomorrow, we'll just have to see," the woman assured him. "By the way, your mother is here to see you. I'll send her in."

The witch left and Narcissa Malfoy came in quickly, a newspaper in hand. She looked mildly furious, and Harry fought the instinct to cringe away from her.

"Draco Malfoy, what is the meaning of this? First I read that you're in a relationship with _Harry Potter_ and then I get an owl that you've been hospitalized! Are you trying to kill me? You should have told me, instead of having me find it out for myself like _this_!"

"I'm sorry Mother, I was under the impression that you weren't supposed to bring your lover home until you're absolutely certain you wanted to marry them. And how could I have told you I was in the hospital, they practically had me unconscious by the time I got here. I didn't want to worry you Mother," Draco winced at he sat up straighter, not going unnoticed by his mother.

"Take this dear, they gave it to you for a reason. I just don't want to lose you as well. You're all I have left, and I just want you safe," She gave her son the pain reliever on the table and cast a sideways glance at Harry. "And I guess you could have done worse than him. Though if you hurt my son, I'll have someone skin you alive Potter."

Harry nodded, undoubting the blonde woman spoke the truth. Ms. Malfoy only stayed for a few minutes more, then kissed Draco's cheek and walked out the door. Ron left shortly after that, to start looking for their suspect. Harry sat by Draco's bedside and said nothing for the remainder of his visit. When he and Hermione left late in the afternoon he was still silent, which worried his friend terribly. He didn't speak the rest of the day, or the next morning either. He stayed in his mind, beating himself up. Why hadn't he done anything to protect Draco, why had he just stood there? It was undoubtedly his fault, and that's all he could think about.

The next morning when he and Hermione went to the hospital, Harry was still dead silent. Hermione hoped Draco could help him to talk again, because no matter how hard she tried he was still quiet. Meanwhile Draco's healers were there discussing when he could leave.

"I'm telling you I feel fine now, I want to go home," Draco sighed, he'd been telling them that for half an hour now.

"You still need to rest a while, maybe you can go home tomorrow," The short witch shook her head and tried to feed him, but he smacked her hand away.

"I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, thank you. I'm not waiting until tomorrow, I want to go home _now_," Draco looked murderous, and he pushed his covers off and began to stand up.

"You need to get back in bed, Mr. Malfoy. If you don't we'll have to sedate you," The tall witch said, pushing him back down.

"Let him leave," Harry said, his tone making everyone turn to see him.

"We can't allow that, he is still too weak to get out of bed," The two women replied together.

"From what I've seen you haven't allowed him to try, so how would you know what he's capable of?" Harry made his way to the bed, to Draco.

"Thank you Potter," Draco smirked and stood up slowly, trying to keep himself from falling.

Harry saw him struggle, but he wanted Draco to leave as much as the blond wanted it himself. "He seems pretty normal to me."

"But—he's not strong enough; the potions haven't worked long enough—"

"He looks fine to me. Maeve, April, why is it that you want Mr. Malfoy here to extend his stay longer than necessary?" Healer Corner stepped the room and looked at the two curiously. "Hello Harry, Draco."

"He isn't well enough, M-Michael. He has to stay until he's fully healed." The one Draco assumed was April, the tall one, twisted her hair nervously as she spoke.

"I'm sure that Mr. Potter will make sure he's fully healed at home. What matters is that he is well enough to safely travel home, which he appears to be. Now give me the release papers so we can stop wasting Mr. Malfoy's time," Michael held his hand out for the paper and the two woman scrambled to get them.

Draco's little charade lasted just long enough for Corner to sign the papers and let them leave. Once they safely made it through the floo Harry had to support Draco and help him to the couch.

"Thank you Potter," Draco said as he comfortably rested on the couch.

Harry nodded his reply and quietly tended to Draco's needs for the rest of the night, until the blond finally caught on to the silence and said something as Harry was helping him to bed.

"Don't start this up again," Draco sighed as they walked down the hallway. Harry said nothing, but he gave a confused look. "Don't look at me like that; you know exactly what I'm fucking talking about. I didn't get you to talk just so you could clam up again."

They reached the bedroom and Harry silently helped the blond out of his clothes and into the bed, but Draco wasn't done. As Harry turned to leave, Draco got out of bed and stopped him.

"I swear to Merlin, you aren't going anywhere until you say something to me," Draco turned the brunet to face him. "I'm serious; you can't solve anything by not speaking. This isn't even your fault for Salazar's sake!"

Harry's silence infuriated Draco further. "Damn it Harry, talk to me! What is it gonna take, because I can't keep playing this game. What do you need to hear to make you say something?"

"Get back in bed, Draco," Harry sighed. "You don't understand."

"So help me understand! Is it really so hard, or do you just think I'm too stupid to get it?" Draco raged, not moving.

"You aren't stupid. It's just I feel so…guilty."

"I knew it. Why do you feel guilty, you didn't know what that crazy bitch would do to me! Stop blaming yourself for everything, not everything is your fault you know."

"It is my fault, Draco! I just stood there while she tried to _kill_ you! I even let her get away. I knew you wouldn't understand," Harry couldn't take it anymore; he wished that it had happened to him instead of Draco so he could pretend to feel too weak to talk, and so he wouldn't feel so bad for not protecting him.

"It wasn't your fault, you thick arse! It wasn't anyone's fault but hers. Now please stop trying to find things to blame on yourself and come to bed with me, two days is enough without you snoring next to me."

"I don't snore," Harry smiled and complied, helping Draco back in bed and settling beside him.

"Yes you do," Draco snuggled close and Harry pulled him into his arms, and those were the last words said before the two fell asleep.

Draco's dreams were filled with Harry and him having a wonderful date, and Harry's were filled with the image of Draco getting cursed over and over in front of his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author note: I'm sorry it's taken so long to update! I've been really busy lately but to make up for it I gave you sex and almost sex...please forgive me! Anyway, there's only gonna be one more chapter and then an epilogue so we're close to the end. But don't worry, I'm already working on another fic and I'm happy to announce that I'm dipping my toes in the pool of Mpreg. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

For next few days, Draco slowly regained his strength and relied on Harry less and less to move around. By his third day home he felt like his normal self again. Slipping out of bed without waking the sleeping lion, he made his way to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He downed three cups of coffee by the time he was done and the smell of bacon dragged his sleepy Gryffindor out of bed to join him.

"Good morning, Draco. You look much better," Harry stood behind him and kissed his cheek, still tired. "Smells good."

"I'll take that as a complement. I made a fresh pot of coffee for you," Draco smiled, plating and putting their breakfast on the table while Harry fixed a cup of the black liquid.

"Thanks," Harry sat down with his coffee and Draco sat across from him, both eating faster than usual.

When they finished, Harry volunteered to clean their plates while Draco took a shower. Harry finished before Draco did and he snuck in the bathroom, surprised by all the steam that filled up the room. Luckily it was to his advantage, and Draco didn't see the man as he stripped off his clothes. He did notice the curtain opening and the feel of a warm body against the back of his, and he jokingly rolled his eyes. The blond felt lips against his ear and something hard against his arse.

"Honestly Potter, you're acting like a pubescent boy." He breathed, Harry's lips moving to his pale neck.

"What can I say?" Harry grabbed Draco's hips, pulling him closer and rubbing his erection against Draco.

Draco tilted his head back, running his hands through messy black hair. "'Please' would work just fine. You're very greedy you know."

"Please," Harry nibbled the blonde's ear, reaching forward to grab Draco's length. "Please please please please please."

Draco didn't say a word. Instead he leaned forward, pressing his hands against the tiled walls of the shower while Harry stuck a finger into Draco's entrance and continued stroking Draco's hardening prick. By the time Harry made it to two fingers, Draco was extremely hard and moaning. He never got to three though, as there was a loud thud coming from the living room, the crack of Apparation and some cursing and Harry stopped to see what was going on.

Wrapping a towel around his waist and slipping his glasses back on, Harry slipped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway with his wand in hand. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were standing in the doorway of the kitchen, screaming and pointing their wands at a soot-covered Ron who also had his wand pointed towards them.

"What the hell is going on out here?" Harry asked, lowering his wand. "You three could have _informed_ us that you were coming, we were kind of busy."

Draco came out fully clothed, hugging his old friends and inviting them and Ron to sit down. "Put some clothes on, Potter. We've got company."

Harry rolled his eyes and got dressed, coming back out to the living room as a pot of tea floated its way out of the kitchen.

"Damn Potter," Blaise remarked, eyeing him up and down approvingly. "Draco's got you looking fit. It's quite an improvement from our school days."

"Keep your hands off him, Zabini. It's bad enough he's got _one_ Slytherin after him," Ron pointed his finger as he spoke.

"Well now he's got three," Pansy snickered, scooting closer to Harry on the couch.

"You two should know by now that I don't share," Draco wrapped his arms around his lover. "Besides, he plays for _my_ team so you couldn't have him anyway Pans."

"But a threesome isn't out of the question for me is it? I mean, I play for half of your team," Blaise asked, wagging his eyebrows.

"No," Harry, Draco and Ron said in unison.

"Fine, I know when to quit," Blaise shook his head and chuckled, a little disappointed.

"If you did you wouldn't have asked in the first place," Draco laughed. "But anyway, what brings you two here? And you Ronald, because I doubt this is just a friendly visit."

"We came because when we came back from our vacation yesterday, your mother sent us a howler for not telling her you were with Harry and that you had been hurt," Pansy said. "Imagine our surprise, we didn't know either!"

"I'm here because I've got more news on your case." Ron gained the attention of the other two guests who scooted forward to listen better. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"I don't know why, we'd pry the info out of him when you leave so you might as well just speak up," Pansy crossed one leg over the other, taking a drink of her tea.

"You might as well just spit it out Ronald; they aren't going to leave us alone." Draco sighed, and his friends smile proudly.

"Alright then. I've got good news and bad news, I'll let you pick in which order I give them to you." The redhead sat back in his chair, lacing his fingers together.

"Let's start with good news. I like good news," Draco said after a minute.

"The good news is that we've found out where the woman who attacked, and we're close to arresting her," Ron sipped his tea, letting Draco and Harry take it in.

"That's wonderful! She won't be able to hurt anyone else now," Draco smiled.

"About that, Draco. Before we located her, she struck again. It was Theodore Nott, and unfortunately he didn't survive." Ron hung his head.

"Too bad, he was a damn good shag," Blaise frowned, shaking his head sadly.

"Was he your boyfriend or something?" Harry asked.

"No, he was Draco's. They just let me join sometimes," Blaise winked and Draco glared at him.

"Oh…" Harry said quietly. Of course Draco had been with other guys.

"Don't worry about it Harry, we ended it a long time ago," Draco patted his arm, but Harry didn't feel comforted by it.

"Don't be jealous Potter, he was power hungry and controlling with Draco and you know he doesn't do well with being the woman of the relationship," Pansy laughed at both Harry's and Draco's expressions. "Unless you count his preference to be treated like a woman in bed."

"Does that make me the woman then, Draco?" Harry looked at him, getting more hurt the longer this conversation went on.

"Of course n—" Draco started.

"Well you definitely aren't the man, Harry," Blaise said, cutting Draco off.

"Don't think it's your entire fault though Harry, Draco needed to be the more dominant one while you were still healing and those roles carried off into your relationship," Pansy put in, patting Harry on the knee.

Harry stood up and left, leaving Draco to angrily set down his cup and glaring at his friends. "You two are beginning to get on my nerves…I'll be right back, I have to fix the mess you made."

Draco found Harry in his bedroom, looking down at his feet. The blond sat down next to him, taking one of his hands and massaging his palm. "You aren't the woman in our relationship Harry, you'll never be. There _is_ no woman in it either. Pansy and Blaise are being stupid, okay? I'm sorry they upset you."

"You don't have to apologize, Draco. It's not that big a deal," Harry didn't look up; he just stared at his hand.

"Harry James Potter, that's the biggest bunch of shite I've ever heard. If it wasn't a big deal you wouldn't have stormed off."

"Okay fine, it's a big deal. I don't want to be known as the 'woman' of this relationship, especially when you're the one who bottoms."

"So you think _I'm _the woman then?"Draco looked at him somewhat angry.

"No, I never said you were the woman. There's no woman remember? I'm just saying I don't want that label," Harry shook his head, patting his boyfriend's arm.

"If you two are shagging in there I suggest you raise your voices!" Blaise yelled from the living room, "We can't hear any of the good stuff!"

"Oh shut up, I wouldn't tell you we were fucking even if we were!" Draco called back, getting up off the bed and leaving the room. "Knowing you, you'd try to join in."

"And what's wrong with that?" Blaise asked jokingly.

"Uh, everything maybe?" Harry came in shortly, hopping over the back of the couch to sit next to Draco.

"Oh bite me, Harry." The brunet laughed at that and gnashed his teeth in reply.

The rest of the visit was lighter and more entertaining; even Ron was having a good time. But none of them decided to stay for dinner, and for that Draco was thankful. As much as he enjoyed seeing his friends, he enjoyed eating with just Harry.

After their late dinner the two of them decided to retire to the bedroom, both of them stripping down to their boxers and climbing into bed.

"You know, we never got to finish what we started in the shower this morning," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco purred in reply, situating himself on top of the brunet. Harry automatically grabbed Draco's pale hips, looking him up and down with lust filled eyes. Draco bent down to press his lips to Harry's, tangling his fingers in the messy black mop of hair.

Harry started playing with the waistband of Draco's silk boxers, making the now excited blond impatient. After about a minute of it, Draco tugged Harry's hands away and pushed his boxers down aggressively.

"I'm done with the foreplay Potter," The blond breathed against the brunet's lips, pulling Harry's boxers completely off.

Harry chuckled but didn't complain, moaning when Draco's hand wrapped around his prick and stroked him a few times. He reached over and opened the drawer next to the bed, grabbing a small jar of lube and slathering Harry's cock with its contents. When he was satisfied he set the jar down, centering himself and quickly taking Harry to the hilt. He let out a cry and squeezed his eyes shut, not moving for a second to get used to the intrusion.

"Merlin Draco," Harry moaned, rubbing Draco's thighs and lightly gripping Draco's hips.

Draco started to move, lifting himself almost completely off and coming back down quickly, the sound of his skin slapping against Harry's filling the room. He sped up quickly, his breathing quickening and getting heavier.

Harry dug his nails into Draco's hips, grunting as the blond came down on him hard. Draco was moaning wantonly, placing his hands on Harry's chest for balance and tilting his head back. Harry gripped his hips hard, flipping them over and burying himself deep inside of the blond in order to keep himself from slipping out. Draco cried out, the head of Harry's cock hitting his prostate and sending a wave of pleasure though the blond.

Harry took no time at all to build a fast quick pace, skin slapping skin. He pounded into Draco's prostate until the blond cried out, reaching his release and coating his stomach with hot cum. Harry followed suit, Draco's cries and the look on his face pushing Harry over the edge and he spends himself deep in Draco's ass.

The brunet collapsed on top of Draco, both of their bodies feeling like fire against the other. They fell asleep like that, tangled together over top of the covers.


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning Harry woke happily, his head resting on Draco's chest and one of the blonde's arms wrapped around his waist. Draco's platinum hair fanned out on his pillow angelically. He was awake, petting Harry's dark mop of hair gently.

"Did I wake you?" Draco asked softly, a small smile playing at his lips.

"No," Harry sighed contently, tilting his head up so Draco could kiss him.

"Are you hungry?" The blond pressed his lips to the eager lion's, resting his hand on the back of the brunette's neck.

"Not enough to get out of bed yet," Harry nuzzled Draco's cheek and the blond chuckled.

"As lovely as it would be to stay in bed all morning with you, we've got things to do."

"We do?" Harry looked up into the blonde's mercury eyes curiously.

"Yes, we have to go back to Diagon Alley because I have more things to drop off at the apothecary. Then we have to go to my mother's for tea and lunch, I have dry cleaning to pick up in muggle London, and then—"

"Okay okay, we better get a move on then." Harry sighed, kissing Draco languidly before reluctantly getting out of bed. He pulled on a dark pair of jeans before he headed out to the kitchen, just in case they get more unexpected visitors like yesterday.

Draco followed after him, getting fully clothed before he started making breakfast. A soft tap sounded at the window and Harry let the owl in, shuffling the through the letters and petting its soft feathers.

"Your mother sent you a letter, and you got another one but it doesn't say who it's from," Harry said as he leaned against the counter.

"Open the second one; I want to know what it says." Draco replied over his shoulder, flipping the bacon.

Harry opened it and began to read. "'_Draco Malfoy, it is our complete displeasure to inform you of the passing of Theodore Nott. It was mentioned that you two were well acquainted and you are invited to the ceremony. The funeral will be held this Friday, at 2p.m., and you are welcome to come pay your respects. Yours truly, the Nott family._'"

"I'm not going, I'd sooner face a horde of Dementors," Draco muttered angrily, plating the finished food.

"We don't have to go, Draco." Harry told him as he put two cups of coffee on the table, followed by their breakfast.

"I'm expected to, Harry. They wouldn't have sent an invitation if they didn't want me to go," The blonde sat down and started picking at his food.

"Why does it bother you that you have to go?" Harry watched Draco pick at his plate with a frown.

"_Why_?" Draco dropped his fork, looking up at the brunet incredulously, "Theodore was abusive, controlling and vulgar. I left him when I realized I couldn't take it anymore."

Harry was shocked; he would have never guessed that Draco had been in a situation like that. The way Blaise had explained things made it seem like they broke up because they keep butting heads, and that is certainly not the case. He stared blankly at the table space between them in horror, imagining Draco being pushed to the floor and beaten until his blood covered the floor.

"—Harry? Please tell me you aren't in one of those _moods_ again, I don't think I have time to sort it out," Draco had somehow managed to finish his breakfast in the sort amount of time Harry had been zoned out.

Harry shook his head, coming back to reality. "Sorry. I'm fine, I was just…lost in thought I guess." He ate quickly, and set his plate in the sink as he went to his bedroom to get dressed for the day.

When he came back Draco handed him a letter from the Burrow. "Here," The blond hoped it wasn't another dinner invitation.

Harry opened the letter as Draco turned to the sink, intending on cleaning up. It was in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting, like Harry was used to getting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm sorry about how things ended at dinner the last time you came over, but I would love it if we could try it again. I'm sorry it's such short notice and I realize you may have other plans tonight, but you've hardly come over since you've been released and you are dearly missed here. I've been told Ron has apologized, and that he and Draco get along better now. Ginny has promised to behave as well. Anyway dear, I apologize for the poor behavior my children has showed Draco and I hope to see you at dinner tonight._

_With love,_

_Molly_

"Mrs. Weasley would like us to come to dinner," Harry said as he folded up the letter and set it on the counter.

"What a great idea, because last time went _so_ well," Draco snorted, sarcastically.

"That's why she wanted to redo it, but we don't have to go if you don't want to."

"Yes we do, I'm just a little reluctant to have to deal with Weaslette," Draco sighed, "That's another thing to add to the list of things to do today."

"Molly said she promised to behave, so I doubt Ginny is going to try to do anything too upsetting," Harry replied, "Though I don't think anyone would mind if I cast an Imperious curse her way just to be sure."

"How very Slytherin of you," Draco laughed.

"The sorting hat wanted me to go to Slytherin, though I thought it was because of Voldemort's soul inside of me. I fought adamantly for Gryffindor of course; I heard a lot of less than good things about Slytherin."

"Maybe it wasn't Voldemort at all, even he has his limits you know," Draco said pointedly.

Harry snorted, unable to see what _limits_ Voldemort could possibly have, other than love another human being in any way. Draco smirked and left the room, going into his study for the items he was taking into Diagon alley. When he came back he clasped Harry's hand and Apparated to the apothecary.

Harry hated that form of travel, it made him feel like he was being pushed through a tube like toothpaste and it was never going to feel any better. Draco wasn't as adverse to it; it was a quick and clean way to get to where he needed to be.

Gregory Goyle greeted Draco with pleasure, and managed a slight nod in Harry's direction. He was still not used to his presence around his old friend, but he figured he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I've brought what you've asked and a little extra just in case," Draco reached into his pocket and grabbed four shrunken cases, setting them on a nearby counter and enlarging them to their original size.

"Thank you, Draco. I don't know what we would do without you," Goyle replied, giving Draco some money and putting the vials and ingredients on the shelves.

"You'd have to make the potions yourself," Draco smiled.

"Did you get an invitation this morning?" The large man asked.

"To Theodore's funeral? Yes I did," Draco leaned against a counter, watching as Gregory finished putting away the potions. "Ronald Weasley told me he died yesterday."

"Are you going?" Goyle said at last, knowing about Draco's less than perfect history with the man. "And I didn't know you spoke with Weasley."

"He and I have become acquaintances, and he handled my case. He told me after he said they found who attacked me, Nott had a run in with her as well and he wasn't fortunate enough to live afterwards. But to answer your question no, I'm not," Draco explained. "Are you going?"

"I don't blame you after how he treated you; he doesn't deserve your condolences. In my opinion he deserved what he got," Goyle said bitterly. "I don't want to go, but I see there isn't much of a choice."

"And why is that Goyle? I don't see why you have to go if you don't want to."

"I have to go because I'm expected to," Gregory replied as Draco pulled out his pocket watch and cursed.

"As _lovely_ as this conversation has been," Draco started sarcastically, "But Harry and I have to have lunch with Mother, and I don't want to be late."

"Fine. I'll see you later then," Goyle said and the two visitors popped away.

They appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor, and they parted soundlessly for them. Harry looked around as they walked up the stone path to the large doors, noticing how much it has changed since he had last been here. Narcissa greeted them at the door before they even knocked; no doubt wards had alerted her of their presence. She enveloped Draco in a brief but warm embrace, only giving Harry a nod and handshake. He didn't expect any more from her; he knew she wasn't quick to give her approval to the men her son brought home, especially those who brought the man so much grief during school.

The woman invited them inside and the interior was just as cold and dark as when he had been brought here during what should have been his seventh year. They passed the spot where they had found Hermione being tortured by Bellatrix LeStrange and the brunet shivered. The action didn't escape Draco's notice, and he slipped his hand in Harry's without a word.

The small party stopped in one of the many sitting rooms in the large house, decorated in dark blues and blacks with silver accents. Narcissa chose to sit in and antique looking chair, while Harry and Draco sat on a large low sitting couch. Tea made its way to the coffee table, along with a small tray of biscuits that Harry wasn't sure was supposed to be eaten. A house elf poured them all tea and popped away quickly.

"I'm glad to see you looking better Draco," Narcissa smiled somewhat coldly, it was obvious that the Malfoys weren't the most loving family.

"It's all thanks to Harry. He made sure that I got the proper amount of rest," Draco replied, crossing his legs and stirring a spoonful of sugar into his tea.

"As if that was hard, the real trouble was making edible food," the brunet snorted.

"Yes, well, thank you for taking care of my son. Have they caught the woman who cause all this?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, they've gotten her located and hopefully arrested," Draco replied casually, as if the matter was everyday news for him. "How have you been Mother?"

"I have been just fine, save for recent events that I was unaware about," the woman's voice got sharper as she spoke, obviously still upset about it.

"It wasn't his fault," Harry blurted out, getting Narcissa's cold stare pointed in his direction. "It wasn't like he could _tell_ you he was in the hospital; he was pretty much comatose during the time he was there."

"I understand that, but my son knows ways in which to keep me informed. For instance, he could have used his new _boyfriend _as means to let me know couldn't he of, _Mr. Potter,_" Narcissa said vehemently.

"You must be mad, how could he have even _known_ that that was going to happen?! And to be quite frank, I would have been less than pleased to have to talk to you. You may have saved my life, but you are still a cold-hearted bi—"

"Stop, both of you! I will not sit here and let my mother and my lover bicker at each other!" Draco shouted, setting his cup down on the coffee table in a controlled anger.

"I will do as I please, Draco. In case you have forgotten _I_ am _your_ mother, not the other way around," Narcissa looked at her son with the same venom as when she looked at Harry, "And I suggest you keep your _lover_ in line, lest he find he put a foot in his mouth."

"You obviously aren't in the mood for company, Mother, so we'll just be on our way. Feel free to owl me when you have put your temper behind you," Draco stood abruptly, grabbing Harry by the arm and Apparating back home, setting off the Manor's alarms.

"Are you alright Draco?" Harry asked as they popped into the living room.

"Absolutely fabulous," Draco huffed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of muggle whiskey.

"Draco," Harry followed him and took the bottle from his hands, "you are _not_ going to solve your problems with alcohol."

"Yes I am," Draco said simply, returning to his special cabinet for another bottle.

"No, Draco. That's not healthy," Harry locked the cupboard with magic, forcing Draco to face him.

"Fine. If I can relieve my frustration with a drink or two, we're having sex. Get in there, Potter," Draco pointed in the direction of his bedroom, and Harry rolled his eyes and went.

Draco slapped his ass as he followed him. Once they reached the bedroom, Draco became very dominant. He grabbed Harry by the waist and kissed him hard, walking him backwards to the large bed.

"She always ruins my life, I'm not a fucking child anymore," Draco growled as he ripped open Harry's shirt, sending buttons everywhere.

"Draco, why are we still talking about your mother?" Harry asked, falling backwards onto the bed with the blond on top of him.

"Because I'm _angry_ with her. Don't you understand angry sex?" Draco said against the brunet's neck.

"I don't think _you_ understand angry sex, Draco. I'm not having sex with you while you talk about how terrible your mother is."

"Fuck you, Harry," Draco hissed, unzipping the Gryffindor's pants. "I'll do as I please."

Harry stopped dead, pushing Draco off. "You sounded just like her Draco. I-I can't do this right now." Harry got up and left the room, his shirt discarded and his pants unbuttoned still.

Draco didn't come out for a half hour, and when he did his eyes were red from crying. "Harry, I'm sorry for what just happened. I shouldn't have _forced_ you into doing any of that."

"Draco, don't worry about it," Harry said, turning around so he could see the blond, "It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is Harry. It's a very big deal because I almost made you deal with _my_ problems, after you had to stop me from drinking myself into oblivion!" Draco started to cry again, and Harry jumped up from the couch to comfort him.

"Draco, listen to me. Don't beat yourself up over something stupid like this, you have helped me with all of my problems and they are far worse than yours," Harry wiped at the blonde's tears, making sure Draco was looking him in the eyes. "You're human; you make mistakes like everyone else. I love you Draco, I love everything about you and that includes this."

Draco couldn't even speak anymore, his sobs made anything he said sound like gibberish, and Harry pulled him to his still bare chest. Slowly, Harry led the Slytherin to the couch where he sat the man on his lap.

"This isn't how it's supposed to work," Draco got out after a while, "I'm the one who is supposed to keep you out of the mental hospital, not the other way around. I've gone completely mad, haven't I."

"Of course you have; no sane person would shut himself up in the mental ward with an ill person and then let the same ill person into his house," Harry replied softly as he rubbed Draco's back, "Besides, you're always there for me; it's only right that I'll be there for you too."

"Harry," Draco stopped crying, his voice a little hoarse. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go to dinner and hopefully enjoy ourselves," Harry kissed Draco's pale cheek and went to change his clothes.

Draco had forgotten about dinner with the Weasleys, and he wasn't particularly in the mood to go. But, he already felt horrible enough for losing it on Harry he didn't want to push his luck further. He too got up and put on a change of clothes, somewhat nicer ones that he wasn't particularly fond of; incase he had to ruin them prying the She-Weasel's claws off of his boyfriend.

Harry dressed more casual, dark jeans and an ivy green t-shirt. He looked Draco up and down, a smirk on his face. "You don't have to dress like that Draco. You can be more casual, they definitely won't mind."

Draco sighed and changed into black form fitting jeans and a fall orange shirt with a grey jacket. They left shortly after, Apparating just outside of the Burrow.

"Come join us Harry!" Ron shouted as he and his brothers came out, broomsticks in hand.

"Go on then, don't keep them waiting," Draco smiled as Harry looked at him. He received a quick peck on the lips before Harry was off, getting an extra broom and zooming off with them.

Draco went inside, internally calming himself and putting on a brave face. Mrs. Weasley greeted him like he was her own son, hugging him tight and offering him a seat at the table. He recognized Fleur Delacour at the end, next to Hermione and Ginny. She held a little girl in her arms, no older than four, with the same blonde hair as Fleur but with a Weasley face and freckles.

"I'm so glad you came, Draco," Hermione smiled and he sat next to her while Molly poured him a cup of tea.

"Actually, me too Hermione," Draco sighed, trying to look anywhere except for at Ginny.

"How are zings going wiz 'Arry?" Fleur asked.

"Great. He has one follow up left and if it goes well he's free to do whatever he wants, I'm glad he's gotten used to living normally again. He's got his whole life ahead of him, and I wish him the best."

"If you meant that, you'd stay away from him, Ferret," Ginny muttered, earning one of Mrs. Weasley's glares.

"Better with me than the likes of you," Draco replied coolly.

"What is that supposed to mean, you son of a—"

"Ginny!" Molly scolded, her eyes wide, "I told you to _behave_."

"Momma, what was she going to say?" the girl asked her mother.

"Nozing you need to be concerned wiz, Victiore." Fleur replied quickly. "Why don't you go play, non?"

The little girl left in a humph, going off toward the stairs.

"Why did you even come Malfoy? It's not like you'll ever fit in with us, you're just wasting your time being here," Ginny spat, crossing her arms.

"I came to spend time with my _boyfriend_ and his family. He's met my mother properly, it's only fair that it goes the other way around," Draco explained, smirking internally at Ginny's widening eyes.

"But she's not his mum, Malfoy," Ginny pointed at her mother as she spoke, "You should have gone to a graveyard."

"She certainly acts like eet, Ginny," Fleur looked at her sister-in-law with disgust. "You are being very inconsiderate, 'Arry would not say such zings to you."

"I can't believe you're all taking his side! You're all just as mad as he is!" Ginny shouted, getting up from the table. "You aren't Harry's _boyfriend._ Harry would never lower his standards enough to even consider you."

"Lower my standards? If anything, I lowered my standards for you, Ginny. Draco is the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, and it hurts to see you acting like this," Harry said from the doorway. They all turned to look. "This isn't the Ginny I know. What happened to you? You never used to be like this."

"H-Harry, what are you talking about? I'm the same Ginny you know and love, remember?" Ginny got up and put her arms around him. "I think you just need some time away from Draco, he's been putting silly things in your head. He's probably been telling you horrible things about me. Manipulating you when you're so fragile…"

"He's never said anything about you, you've done all the talking for him," Harry pushed her off, walking over to Draco's chair. "You've changed Ginny, and it wasn't for the better. I love Draco, and nothing you can say or do will ever change my mind."

"He gave you a love potion, didn't he?! You would never say that!" Ginny started crying now, desperately trying to get Harry back.

"No, Ginny, he hasn't given me anything to make me say that. Just stop, don't embarrass yourself anymore than you already have." Ginny got up from the table and bolted out of the room, leaving everyone in surprise.

"Mrs. Weasley I'm so sorry I—" Harry started.

"Don't worry about it dear, she needed to hear what you had to say;" Molly assured him, "I think we all did."

Dinner after that was quiet, nobody really wanted to talk. Hermione tried to make small talk, but she ended up fading out and looking down at her plate. Draco and Harry didn't stay long afterward, but Harry made sure to tell them to give Ginny his best before they left.

"I'm very proud of you," Draco told Harry as they got home.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"Sticking up for yourself, and for me."

"It was nothing, Ginny was being rude and I wasn't about to let her talk about you like that."

"It isn't nothing, you're showing other people that you are capable of having your own feelings and thoughts again and that's something to be proud of. You're letting people realize that there's nothing wrong with you, and that you are perfectly capable of handling things on your own," Draco smiled, "This is what Healer Corner is looking for, I know it is. After he hears about this there'll be no doubt he'll clear you."

Draco's words sunk in and Harry grinned, taking the blond in his arms. He kissed Draco passionately, holding Draco to him by the back of his neck.

"Brilliant," Harry whispered as he began to pepper Draco with kisses. "Absolutely brilliant."

Soon after, he carried the blond to bed and laid him down while still kissing him. He bit a spot on Draco's neck gently, getting a soft moan in reply. Climbing on top of him, Harry undid the button of Draco's pants with one hand, the other one occupied with touching every exposed bit of pale flesh. In a matter of minutes both were naked, touching and kissing and rubbing everything they could.

"H-Harry," Draco moaned as the brunet flicked his tongue across the Slytherin's sensitive nipple.

Draco was in no mood to wait any longer and he muttered a wandless spell that prepared him quickly. Harry started to kiss a trail down the pale stomach until there was a long prick in front of him. He stroked it at first, twisting his hand in a way that made Draco release a wanton moan. Then he proceeded to lick every inch slowly, watching the pre-cum leak out of the slightly pink head in amusement.

Harry's own cock leaked as it twitched in anticipation. Just as he pulled Draco dangerously close to the edge he pulled away, spreading the blonde's legs farther apart to center himself between them. Draco enthusiastically lifted them up, exposing his arse for Harry. Grabbing the snake's hip, he slowly pushed himself inside before he leaned over Draco and started thrusting at a slow pace. Draco moaned louder each time, only silenced by Harry's lips on his. He started to speed up gradually, the sound of skin slapping skin becoming more prominent.

"Harry," Draco whispered hoarsely against the lion's lips, "m-more, please…"

Harry was happy to oblige, now slamming into Draco repeatedly and getting deeper with each pounding thrust. He hit Draco's prostate over and over, receiving screams of pleasure mixed with pleas for more. Draco was the first to climax, pearly strings shooting out of his cock and coating his and Harry's sweat covered torsos.

Harry saw stars as he came, the feel of Draco's orgasm creating his own. He buried himself deep in Draco, grunting against Draco's neck. He waited until his cock went completely flaccid before pulling out, rolling over next to Draco. Both were panting, the room filled with the sound of their hammering chests and hard breaths.

It didn't take long until both fell asleep in each other's arms, legs intertwined and their heads resting close to each other.


	14. Epilogue

"Are you ready?" Draco and Harry stood outside the door of St. Mungo's, their hands clasped together.

"Yeah," Harry smiled.

They walked inside together, and were lead up to the mental ward where Healer Corner's office resided. They sat in the large chairs in front of the desk and waited, turning when the door opened moments later.

"Good to see you again, hopefully this is the last time yeah?" Michael smiled, shaking their hands and sitting down in front of them.

"Hopefully," Harry agreed.

"So, how have things been going Harry?"

Harry launched into his week, only having minor details corrected by the blond every so often. Michael looked particularly pleased when listening to what happened at the Weasley's dinner, though Draco couldn't tell if it was because Harry stood his ground or because he thought Ginny was a bitch too.

"Well," Corner started after harry had finished. "Based on your story and Mr. Malfoy's limited disagreements, I'd say you have improved wonderfully over this past week. Which means that you don't have to see me again; I'm very proud of you Harry. Most patients would not be able to accomplish such improvements in only two weeks, and it makes me very glad to see you do so well."

"Thank you," Harry said genuinely.

"You're welcome; now why don't I go sign some papers to clear you. Once they are filled out you are free to have any job, to move anywhere without having to tell me, and for the most part you get your life back," Michael got up and left the room, leaving Draco and Harry in there alone.

"You've done it Harry!" Draco shouted excitedly, throwing his arms around the brunet's neck.

"Did you doubt me?" Harry laughed, kissing Draco's cheek.

They kept embracing until Corner came back, when they pulled apart quickly. Michael, who had seen the whole thing, pretended he did not. He handed Harry and Draco some things to sign and in less than fifteen minutes later they left happily, going home to celebrate their good news.


End file.
